


Mass Effect: Leprechaun Attacks Omega (Body expansion/Inflation/transformation)

by DiegoSandiego



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Trilogy, leprechaun - Fandom
Genre: Animal Transformation, Aria T'Loak - Freeform, Ass Play, Belly Expansion, Body Expansion, Body Inflation, Breast Expansion, Breast Growth, Breast Inflation, Butt Expansion, Butt Inflation, Butt Plugs, F/F, Fat - Freeform, Futa, Gen, Genderbending, Growth, Humiliation, Magic, Multi, Nipple Play, Other, Penis expansion, Public Humiliation, Sci-Fi, Sex Change, Shrinking, TG, Tali - Freeform, Transformation, Weight Gain, belly growth, belly inflation, female tranformation, huge boobs, huge tits, hyper, male commander shepard - Freeform, penis inflation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiegoSandiego/pseuds/DiegoSandiego
Summary: After taking care of the Normandy crew, the leprechaun heads to Omega to claim it as his own.





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

 

The leprechaun whistled a little tune to himself under his breath as he lumbered around the Normandy's many halls, gathering whatever he could find of his recent victims.

He collected these tiny shards and pieces into his little satchel.

He liked to hold onto them as 'trophies' for the victories he had sustained over these idiots who had dared try to fight back against him. But you can't harm or kill a leprechaun, at least not easily, and now they had all come to learn that the hard way.

Well, really, they had ultimately learned nothing at all, because they were all dead.

 

They were all dead, he had commandeered the ship for himself, and there was no way that anyone would be able to take it back from him now. The Normandy was heading towards a place called 'Omega'.

 

He didn't entirely know where that was, but from what information he had been able to gather for himself, it was a place where he would likely find many more victims for him to tamper with and play with.

"Heh heh heh...a fun time to be had...how can I be anything else but glad?"

 

As the leprechaun gathered the pieces, he thought back to the previous victims, the former crew of the Normandy, and how he had easily disposed of all of them.

 

There was James Vega, who was inflated with water until he popped like a helpless balloon.

There was Jack, who was inflated similarly but with air instead.

There was Tali, who had underestimated the rage of the leprechaun after she tried to use one of his own precious coins to alter her body. She tried to give herself a sexy set of curves, but the leprechaun would not allow such a thing to be done with his gold, so he taught her a proper lesson by inflating her inside an air compressed room.

 

That one should have been glad that her death came so swiftly. There was Miranda, whom the leprechaun managed to 'convince' to help him with retrieving his coins, but she too ended up proving useless and she received her just desserts. She became a sex doll, but too bad for her she never had a chance for anyone to plug any of her holes before she was popped into thin air.

 

No one ever noticed it, but anyone who popped left behind a tiny shard.

This shard was created from the hardening of the magical elements floating around inside of them that caused their inflating changes in the first place.

These shards were rather valuable trinkets for the leprechaun; with them on hand, he could slowly begin to regenerate his own powers, as if the magic inside his gold coins had never been used in the first place.

 

"There was one other, though..."

 

The leprechaun found himself getting a little sad. He had sent his latest victim, a strange-looking alien named Liara, off into space after transforming her into a round, taut blueberry.

While collecting her shard would have been a nice bonus after her well-deserved death, there were other ways he could have made her useful. She had proven to be quite the smart one, even if she weren't exactly smart enough to out-maneuver him, but she would have been useful to have at this side.

 

She knew a lot about this ship and this galaxy that the leprechaun, who had been asleep for ages, did not know, so having her at his side would have provided a great amount of help in figuring out where to go next and what to do.

He needed an adviser and, though she probably would have been more willing to die than actually help him in any capacity, she would have been a perfect fit.

 

"Now there's no one left to play with...I get nothing to do...nothing to do...and I don't even want to spend my time shining my shoe! So what will I do?"

 

However, he didn't feel completely without company. He tugged on his pocket and pulled it open enough so that he would be able to peer inside.

A tiny shrunken figure, about the size of a typical childhood doll, was nestled at the bottom of his pocket. It barely resembled a human being, but it was exactly that.

 

Barely being kept alive through the leprechaun's magic, the former commander of the Normandy, Shepard, had been reduced to something so pitiful and fragile-looking.

The leprechaun sneered, his golden-yellow teeth peering out through cracked, dry lips.

 

"I do have YOU though, don't I? Though to be frank, I don't know what I'll do with you! I could crush you, squeeze you, stomp on you, EAT you...but that would not be fun enough. Hmph! I could inflate you and make you puff! Just like the rest! Ah, but there's no need to jest. I want to do something real special with you, not the same old, same old."

 

The leprechaun giggled aloud to himself. He was very pleased with keeping Shepard as his little prisoner for the time being. How long he would do that, however, remained to be seen.

 

 

Suddenly, a familiar voice, a woman's voice, spoke up over the intercom. It was EDI, who had been forced to subjugate herself to the leprechaun's whim after losing everyone else on the ship.

Even a machine felt hopeless against the tiny man's tyranny.

"It appears that a vessel affiliated with the alliance is approaching us. It is intending to enter our space. I believe you should return to the cockpit to see this for yourself...m-master."

 

The leprechaun was a little annoyed when he heard this. Normally he would be happy to know about fresh blood coming to play, but right now, he had not anticipated it nor prepared for it. If anything, at this exact moment, it seemed like it was a serious inconvenience to his person.

 

The leprechaun hobbled away and back to his place within the cockpit. He had a pretty good idea where the distress signal had come from, as it turned out, which had been used to call the alliance ship over in the first place.

Checking through the data logs, he saw that the signal had not only been sent out of the ship, but it had been sent directly from the cockpit room itself. The leprechaun sneered. Now that he recalled it, something like this had been sent out before, hadn't it? EDI said nothing, but if she possessed some sort of human form, she probably would have been sweating up a storm at the moment.

 

The leprechaun wasn't going to punish EDI for her clear betrayal, however. Not like he could really do anything against an artificial intelligence that existed within the ship itself. He also wanted to keep someone around who could pilot the damn thing for him. Still, he wasn't happy about what she'd done, and he would have to think of some way to punish her later for it.

 

As the alliance ship drew closer into view, a signal suddenly popped up onto a screen in front of the leprechaun. It was the alliance ship attempting to make contact with him.

The leprechaun didn't quite know what to say at first, but since he couldn't easily ignore the signal, he pressed the button to receive the message. A voice began to play on the other side of the screen, but the leprechaun made sure to keep the visual connections offline, so that way he could avoid being seen for who he really was.

 

"Commander Shepard, this is the Alliance. We recently received a distress signal from the Normandy vessel. Is everything alright? Please respond swiftly so that we may now of you and your crew's current status."

 

The leprechaun coughed into his fist several times. When he began to speak, he spoke distinctly with the voice of Joker, the Normandy's former pilot.

"Uh, sorry, sir, that was a false alarm. One of our men must have gotten drunk and set off the alarm. We greatly apologize for this. I hope that we did not waste too much of your time."

 

Eventually the alliance ship turned and flew away, much to the leprechaun's relief.

Changing his voice back, he snapped at EDI, "You ever do that again, and it'll be your end! I won't hesitate or contemplate! I'll rip those circuits of yours right out!"

 

 

When the Normandy finally arrived at Omega, EDI reluctantly took control of the ship and lead it to safely parking at the nearest convenient platform.

The leprechaun, eager to explore this new planet for himself, headed for the docking bay as soon as he could so that he may depart. EDI remained on the ship as its AI, but she knew that there was not much she could do on her own.

She hoped that the leprechaun would be killed by some unruly thug while he explored the planet. At least then there would be vengeance for the fallen Normandy crew.

 

When the leprechaun emerged from the ship, he looked around to take in his surroundings. Disgusting, rusted, old buildings as far as the eye could see, pumping massive clouds of black smoke into the air at any given minute. There were ruffians of all sorts making up the crowds. In the distance, he could hear screams, crashing metal, and the firing of gunshots.

 

The leprechaun took a deep breath and filled his lungs with the rancid air. When he breathed out, he couldn't have had a wider grin on his face. He loved this place! It felt just like home to him! A depraved home full of debauchery that he would have loved to rule himself.

 

In fact, there was not really much reason for him NOT to try and take this place over. With his sack of magical coins in hand, he was practically invincible as it was. No one would be able to stop him.

 

If not even the Commander Shepard and his crew of trained soldiers could prevent him from taking over as the Normandy's new captain, there was probably not much that these citizens of Omega could do either.

 

The leprechaun did not go very far through the docking station before he suddenly came across an interesting sight. An alien, which he would later learn was called a 'Salarian', was being pummeled rather viciously by a group of thugs in black armor.

 

The leprechaun couldn't help himself from cackling as he watched the Salarian's head bang against the tiled floor. It was rather amusing, not to mention the blood splatter was also fairly entertaining. However, he figured that he could make some use out of a patsy who would be willing to tell him, and show him, everything he needed to know. A person who was indebted to him for saving their life would be most useful.

 

"Now, now, what shall I do? How shall I teach these ruffians a lesson or two? Oh, I know, if they think that they can just screw right off, now why don't they? I'll show them that when dealing with a leprechaun, not even their rear, which they hold dear, is safe from the fear!"

 

The leprechaun wiggled his fingers. Suddenly, two of the men stopped short. In an instant, the two of them were shrunken down in size and transformed, losing all semblance of their human or alien features, as they were turned into a pair of sexual toys, a dildo and a butt-plug.

 

Not a single part of their original, living selves remained intact or recognizable. The other two thugs present at the time began to scream out loud at the sight.

With another whisk of his hand, the leprechaun took control of the two objects, having them fly around the two remaining thugs and thrust them rather deep into their back-sides. Squealing so loud that they sounded like women to the baffled onlookers, the remaining helpless thugs turned and ran for the hills, clutching their aching rears.

 

The magic would likely wear off on the other two in due time, since the leprechaun had only bothered to use a small amount of it. Or maybe not. He didn't even know himself how potent his powers could be sometimes.

 

The leprechaun approached the wounded Salarian, who remained lying face-first on the ground in a puddle of his own blood. "Wake up, you! I've saved your life! Now you must return the favor, even if that might mean hard labor, no?"

 

The Salarian wiped away the blood and bowed his head to the leprechaun.

"D-Did you chase them off? I hadn't seen what you did, but...but thank you so much, sir! I would have died if it wasn't for you! Thank you! Thank you so much! My name is Mort. You said you would want help from me? I can do whatever you need...but only if it involves hacking. That's what I do best."

 

"Hacking, eh?" the leprechaun rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He didn't know when or if he'd ever need something like that done. "So who were those two just then? Were they the rulers of this place?"

 

Mort let out a struggled laugh. He probably would have laughed more if his throat hadn't hurt so much after being punched in it.

"Those two? Nah, they were...they were a pair of grunts sent by the queen herself...they're just some idiots who think they're tough shit. Tokar and Razar are their names."

The leprechaun raised his eyebrows rather high. "Did you say queen just now?"

"Uh, y-yes, there is a woman named Aria. She's an Asari, and she's basically the one who rules Omega. She can say who lives and who dies here."

 

The leprechaun continued to rub his chin and stroke his little red beard as he thought about what Mort had just told him. The queen of Omega was a woman named Aria.

She was an 'Asari', which the leprechaun believed was the kind of species that Liara had been, judging by the information he had obtained once when going through the Normandy's records. He had a strong desire to meet her all of the sudden.

"Take me to her right now. I want to see her! I want to make her bow...to me!"

 

"What? Are you serious? I...I can't do that!" Mort shook his head back and forth. "If I bring you to the Afterlife Club, I'd surely be killed on the spot! Those two I told you about, Razar and Tokar, they know my name and face. If they see I'm still alive, they're going to exterminate me right then and there!"

 

The leprechaun waggled a finger while shaking his head, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Tsk tsk! You forget something, you fool! You have me on your side! As long as I am with you, you can walk into that club with your head held high in pride!"

 

Mort stopped and thought about it. It was true, the leprechaun creature seemed incredibly strong. Whatever he had done to chase off Tokar and Razar must have been impressive, considering those two and their usually violent attitudes toward anyone who would step in their path.

Maybe, just maybe, Mort would be able to survive long enough to see tomorrow if he was with this little man in the green clothes.

The leprechaun had already saved him once so of course he had to repay him as a debt. Well, there was only one way to find out what would happen. After cleaning himself up some more, Mort willingly led the leprechaun over to the Afterlife Club.

 

 

Meanwhile, at the club itself, the aforementioned Tokar and Razar were already confronting Aria herself, warning her about what they had just experienced back at the docking station.

"Look at this! Look at this! This used to be Jules!" Tokar waved the dildo in the air before letting it drop back onto the table.

 

"And...and I think this was Malcolm..." Razar held the butt-plug out at arm's length with the tips of his fingers, not really wanting to touch it at all after where it had been inside of him. They had no idea when, or if, their friends would ever revert back to normal.

 

Aria rolled her eyes. "You must have been smoking a lot of weed out back if you think I'm going to believe a story like that."

"It's true, boss! We're not lying to you here! It actually happened! Right before our very eyes!"

 

"Get those disgusting things off of my table first of all." Aria ordered, and though reluctant, the pair brushed them off onto the floor.

"Ma'am, I'm sure you've seen more than your fair share of these before." Tokar said.

"What the hell are you saying, you idiot?" Razar barked back at him.

 

Tokar kept his eyes pinned on Aria as he glared back at her. "I think that Aria should be taking our warning a little more seriously. She's the queen of this place. We can't let her fall to the hands of some gross little...little midget with magic powers!"

"Shut up, doofus!"

 

Aria rolled her eyes. She shook her head and pinched the center of her brow. She made a gesture toward one of the other men standing nearby.

"Teach these two a lesson for wasting my time like they have. We'll see to it that Mort is taken care of for his crimes. I want these two morons out of commission for a while."

The man cracked his knuckles as a devious grin spread across his lips. "Understood, ma'am."

 

Razar and Tokar both groaned as the surrounding men closed in on them. They supposed there was no real way of explaining how two of their thugs could have been turned into inanimate objects without sounding utterly mad.

 

Mort and the leprechaun entered the Afterlife Club not long after that. They walked through the foyer and, with Mort unwittingly leading the way, moved toward the glass double-doors that would lead them into the dance hall where Aria awaited.

Two large figures in suits, one of them a Krogan, stepped in front of the pair to prevent them passage. They clearly did not want to let them go, and the longer they stared at Mort, the more gradually they began to recognize his face as the one Aria was currently hunting for.

 

Before anyone could even say anything, however, the leprechaun had already lost his patience with everyone.

He raised his finger and wiggled it about. The two men were hoisted off of the ground without warning. They cried out in distress, only to be suddenly hurled through the glass and sent falling to the feet of the crowd within.

 

The music itself was instantly shut off in response to the act. Everyone, hundreds of people inside of the club, every single one of them turned their heads at the exact same time to look over at Mort and the leprechaun.

Mort was speechless. He could have pissed himself right then and there out of fright, but the leprechaun just released a throaty chuckle and he stepped over the glass and the unconscious guards' bodies.

"So, pray tell, where can I find a lovely lady named Aria? Show me her! Don't delay, or else I'll make you pay!"

 

From an overlooking ledge high above the crowd, the private sector, Aria herself rose from her seat. She marched forward and peered beyond the railings to see both Mort and the leprechaun standing there at the entrance.

She couldn't help a twisted, lop-sided grin from popping up onto her face. The very two men she had wanted to see and they had come straight to her. How lucky was that?

 

"Kill them!"

"Oh boy. She's a feisty one, ain't she?" the leprechaun rolled his eyes.

Mort screeched and threw up his arms over his head. The leprechaun cast a force field around himself and the Salarian. As soon as he did that, the men and women who served under Aria's direct command proceeded to open fire.

 

The fact that the crowd was filled to bursting with innocent civilians meant nothing to them. The crowd charged for any available exit they could find. A few unlucky patrons were killed as laser blasts and bullets bounced off of the force field, the leprechaun remaining completely unharmed. Mort soon calmed down when he realized this.

Again and again they fired, but all it resulted was in a few casualties for the clubgoers and one very smug-looking leprechaun grinning back at them.

 

"Damn it! You're all useless!" Aria snarled.

 

She used her biotic powers to lift herself up into the air. She crashed down in front of the leprechaun and Mort, bringing about enough force with her collision that it sent the two targets flailing backwards. The leprechaun's shield popped like an over-sized bubble. They flew across the room and knocked against one of the blood-drenched walls.

 

The gun-wielding henchmen drew in closer, but they stayed far away enough to allow Aria to do whatever she intended. They didn't want to risk getting in the way of her warpath. Still, they kept their guns pinned on the leprechaun, who sat up while clutching his head. He groaned, feeling rather dizzy after that.

 

"Who said you could throw me about? What are you, some kind of lout?"

"I don't know who or what the fuck you think you are," Aria snarled through clenched teeth, "But you're becoming a real pain in the ass, and now you walk into my place without a care in the world? Trashing up my bar? Killing my people? You've got some serious balls...and I'm just about ready to rip them off myself with my own two hands."

 

The leprechaun sat up and rubbed his head. He started laughing. "Oh, you've got it all wrong! I'm not looking to pick a fight! Now, now, now, that just wouldn't be right! No, I'm not here to give you stress! I'm simply here to take off your dress...oh, and take your throne too, if you do not mind handing it over, bitch."

 

Aria stared at the leprechaun for a few moments and then she burst out laughing out loud. The other men around her started laughing too. The leprechaun even began to laugh alongside them. Mort was the only one remaining in the club that wasn't laughing at all.

In fact, he was still trying to clean out the wet spot in his pants while everyone was distracted.

 

Suddenly, Aria struck the leprechaun in the face with a kick (he was just short enough where his face was able to easily meet with her foot) and he was sent reeling backwards.

 

"I'm the queen. You can't disrespect the queen. Disrespect her, and you die. Simple as that. The queen always gets what she wants too, and that includes having morons like you reduced to nothing but a pile of charred meat."

 

"Hmph!" the leprechaun yanked on his nose a few times until he put it back in order, using his magic to repair it. Then, he looked up at Aria and offered one of the most sadistic grins the self-proclaimed queen had admittedly ever seen.

 

"I met a blue lass just like you before! Oh, she was far more diminutive than you are! I liked her more. However, you two DO have something in common! You want me to give you a clue? I'm about to make you big and blue!"

 

The leprechaun snapped his fingers. At first, Aria did not seem to feel anything. She snatched a gun off of her satchel and aimed it at the leprechaun.

 

However, before she even had the proper change to pull the trigger, she started to feel a strange sensation of tightness in the back of her rear.

 

Aria reached behind her and she tugged on her pants, but her skin-tight leather bottoms were literally digging themselves into her skin. Aria let out an unnaturally high-pitched squeal from her lips as her pants literally burst off of her backside.

Her hips flared out from her sides, bulging faster and faster, until she struck the people standing beside her, knocking them over with her massive thighs.

 

She looked almost comical-like, the off-kilter shape of her body making her appear as if she were a huge blue pear.

 

The leprechaun snapped his fingers again.

The expansion continued, much to Aria's horror. Her huge rear flopped out in front of her henchmen, who were stunned speechless at the sight of getting to see their queen's bare, blue ass right before their very eyes.

Oh, there were many within the crowd who had imagined what a butt-naked Aria would look like, and many wished they could have taken her for themselves, but now they saw it in reality, and...no one really knew what to think.

 

Aria howled out loud as her butt continued to grow at a rapidly increasing pace. Her ass flew out behind her and struck two of the closest guards in their chests, knocking them over.

Though she still was wearing panties on her person, they were stretched so thin that they were barely visible anyway. Aria dropped her gun, grabbing hold of her cheeks and kneading them softly.

 

This wasn't air that was filling her or anything like that. This was undoubtedly pure fat, nothing that could be removed easily.

Aria's ass grew until each cheek was the size of a yoga ball. Her hips already made it look like it would be impossible for her to fit through most doors.

With a loud snap, her panties flew off, cloaking the face of another unfortunate, or maybe fortunate, man standing behind her. Now she was left standing fully exposed, her fat blue ass wobbling in the wind, and it was all thanks to this accursed little leprechaun beaming back at her.

 

Aria was aghast, so furious that she couldn't even begin to form words.

"You...you..."

"Oh, what's that? Speechless, are you? Aw, how cute! You don't even know what to do! Why don't you just turn tail and run? Or are you too heavy with those two big heavy bags of fun?"

 

Aria felt like she was going to explode. "NOW YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"

 

Aria attempted to lift herself up into the air with her biotics again, but she failed to comprehend about how much heavier she was with her newly-enhanced assets.

She felt herself be dragged down by her ass as soon as she started to hover off of the ground, and within seconds she was falling backwards, collapsing on top of several of her men and flattening them beneath her cartoonishly oversized butt-cheeks.

 

Aria cried out in a fury. She tried to stand up but found it extremely difficult; again, it was all because of how massive her ass was thanks to the leprechaun's...she didn't even know if she could call it magic, since she did not believe in such a thing, but SOMETHING was preventing her from acting normally and it had turned her originally slender figure into this over the top fat-ass form.

 

"Anyone else wish to step up? Come on, come on, I don't have all day! Does no one else want to play?"

 

The other men and women remained where they stood. After seeing their leader be compromised so easily, none of them felt like they stood any sort of chance to begin with.

 

"Well, if things are the way here like I think they are, then that means I should be your new boss! You've suffered a great loss, and now it's time for you to turn over a new leaf, so let it be me who shall lead you! This wench, who can't even stand on her own two feet, to continue being your leader? Boo! Boo, I say!"

 

They had to admit, the leprechaun made a very valid point in his claims.

 

Aria swore at them to help her, but no one made a move. She laid on top of her ass like some kind of makeshift beanbag chair.

Suddenly, Tokar, who was riddled with bruises from his earlier beating and one eye swollen shut, hobbled up beside the helpless Asari woman.

With a metal pipe in his hand, and at the leprechaun's ushering, he raised the rod high over his head.

 

"Sorry about this, queen." Tokar said very softly before striking Aria and knocking her unconscious.

 

The leprechaun cackled into his hands as he rubbed them gleefully.

"Very good, very good! You're already proving yourselves a wonderful brood! Let's take her to the roof! I want to show the people proof! Proof that the position of power has shifted from this wench over to me! Oh, won't they all be pleased!"

 

The henchmen, now feeling like they had no choice, attempted to lift Aria to carry her unconscious body to the rooftop. However, her massive ass and hips made it next to impossible to lift her, even with the aid of five men at the same time. The leprechaun rolled his eyes.

 

With another wiggle of his finger, Aria shrunk back down to a normal size, her ass and hips receding into her body until she returned to her original form.

The henchmen stared at the leprechaun with wide eyes, a mixture of terror and amazement at the dwarf's incredible powers. The leprechaun smirked, feeling rather haughty with himself.

 

"Say, boss? What should we do with the Salarian here? This guy was a real thorn in our old boss' ass." A Krogan in body armor grabbed hold of Mort, who let out a helpless shriek.

 

"Don't harm him. He deserves respect! This little bug here, he's someone I hold dear! He's my adviser! So release him!"

 

The Krogan nodded and backed away. Mort was relieved that he was still being allowed to live, though the words the  
leprechaun had used to describe him still left him questioning.

"Adviser?"

 

"Of course!" the leprechaun nodded, the two of them walking side by side as they headed for the elevator that would lead to the rooftop.

 

"I need someone with a lot of skill like yourself to help me figure my way around this world! I can trust you, can't I? I hope that I can, or else you'll be the next one after this bitch who've I've pumped full of fat! I can promise you that!"

 

Mort gulped so loudly that it could be heard even over the henchmen as they hoisted Aria along. "You...You can count on me!"

 

 

On the rooftop, the men went to work obeying the leprechaun's every command.

They strapped Aria's feet to the ground with chains around her ankles. Razar, who was more than a little unhappy after his treatment by Aria, willingly shuffled over and shoved the butt-plug, which still had yet to return to its original human appearance, into Aria's bare ass.

 

She twitched slightly, but it hadn't been enough to stir her awake. If she woke up, though, Razar really did hope that she would feel that butt-plug shoved deep inside of her. It'd be just another reminder of how she'd let her sense of control get too far away from her.

The leprechaun sauntered over beside the unconscious Asari and waved his finger in the air over her head.

 

"What will we do with her?" Razar asked.

"We're going to use her to send a message." the leprechaun replied, just as Aria finally began to return to consciousness.

 

The Asari looked around, seeing all of her former cohorts standing around her, the leprechaun sneering at her, and she realized that she was basically tied down to the floor against her will.

"What the FUCK is this? Get me out of this thing! Don't stand there! Help me!"

 

She tried to move more, but she felt the butt-plug wedge itself a little deeper inside, which immediately made her lose her voice. Despite being somewhat concerned for the woman, Razar couldn't help but smile at her pained reaction.

 

"You are about to be made an example, my dear. Oh, but I am quite happy that you awoke! Now we can enjoy this the proper way!"the leprechaun sneered, revealing dozens of sharp, yellowed teeth from behind his thin lips.

 

Aria roared. She attempted to use her biotics to free herself, to attack the leprechaun and maybe even strangle him to death, but the men and women, who now served the leprechaun, crowded around Aria and beat her back down.

 

Aria lifted herself onto her knees, coughing and sputtering, her face and chest hurting the most. She looked over at the leprechaun, who had never looked more cocky, to the point where it was actually infuriating to have to look at him. She forced out what seemed like some kind of half-cocked grin.

 

"You think you can get away with this? I have some friends in high places, I'll have you know. Even higher than mine. You're dead meat as soon as they find out what you're trying to pull here, you little shit!"

 

The leprechaun reached into his pocket and removed the deflated, shrunken 'doll' that was originally Commander Shepard. "If I could make an educated guess...one of those friends was one certain Commander Shepard, am I right?"

 

Aria's jaw dropped. "What...that...no, what did you DO to him, you MONSTER?" Aria screamed at the top of her lungs.  
The leprechaun put Sheaprd back into his pocket and took a few steps back.

 

"I did to him exactly what I am going to do to you! Now get ready to turn big and blue! You'll be a living balloon!"

 

This time, rather than being filled with fat, Aria was filled with helium. She could feel the tightness first become prominent in her chest area.

 

Her skin-tight suit was struggling to contain her breasts, which were growing at about as rapid a pace as the rest of her inflated. Tears and holes opened up all over her uniform, revealing peeks of her cerulean flesh, which popped out in the form of fleshy bubbles.

 

Her top burst apart as her breasts, which were becoming larger than melons and then even watermelons, flopped out in all of their puffy glory. The men and women who had once served dutifully under her were now openly laughing at her, mocking her with pointed fingers as they observed her growth.

 

The leprechaun joined in, laughing the loudest of all. Aria fell forward as her breasts, which reached a size comparable to a set of beach-balls, dragged her down to the ground. She could hardly move at all while trying to hold them, and she soon found that being able to move was a privilege she'd be striped off in due time.

 

Her breasts were so big she could smother herself inside of them. Her nipples were already getting erect. Aria snarled, her body betraying her and making it appear as if she were actually being aroused, when it was only the sensations her brain believed to be 'pleasure' making it so.

 

What did surprise Aria, however, was just how erect her nipples actually got. They stuck out over two inches, and along with the areola already eight inches wide in diameter, it seemed that every part of her chest intended to grow.

 

Soon, as if matters couldn't possibly have been bad enough, Aria's nipples started to produce not milk but rather a strange, airy sound. It reminded Aria of air being gradually released from inside a balloon.

 

That was not far from the truth of what was actually happening to her, disturbingly enough.

 

"Aw, what's that? You're leaking out air! How sad! Your pathetic, pitiful human body can't keep up with the air! Why, next to that last Asari I played with, you can't even compare! She was able to hold it in much better than you!"

 

"You...you son of a..." Aria stuttered before all that managed to come out of her mouth was even more air. On the orders of the leprechaun, Aira's former henchmen plugged both Aria's mouth and nipples with bottle corks to keep the air from spilling out. This way she would be able to inflate even faster.

 

Sure enough, the rest of her body started to change suit. Her stomach billowed forward. For a moment it resembled a rounded pot-belly, but as the air continued to collect within her internal organs, her stomach bulged further than that, getting bigger and bigger until it reached a size comparable to her already-colossal breasts.

 

She looked rather ridiculous in her current state, like a cartoon character being engorged through the use of an air pump. The leprechaun kept clicking his fingers, making Aira grow more and more.

 

Aira's ass and legs puffed up until they had become a fantastic size, easily resembling the shape they had briefly possessed the first time the leprechaun had cursed her.

 

Feeling reassured about not suffering future consequences, the Afterlife Club queen's former henchmen had their fun slapping and playing around with Aria's expanded buttocks.

A cold shiver ran up the length of Aira's spine when she felt her own crotch kiss the mid-day wind as it blew past her; even the lips of her nether-regions had been inflated.

 

Aria would have complained about it had the cork not been shoved inside of her mouth. She couldn't even spit it out because her lips were swelling too, making it difficult to move them at all. She was helpless in almost every way.

 

As the inflation went on, her stomach overtook her breasts in size. Her arms and legs started to sink into their own flesh. Her fingers became as thick and useless as if they were sausages.

 

Aira could feel herself starting to hover off of the ground. Not by her own volition, but rather because of the increasing amount of gas inside of her.

 

It lifted her higher until she was floating at eye level with the onlookers. The chains that had been strapped to her feet kept her from flying off into the stratosphere, but given the severe level of humiliation she currently suffered, Aira might not have minded going out in such a way.

 

By the time another five minutes had passed, she had grown to a size that would have been equal to a parade float.

How Aira still managed to stay alive in such a state, and how she had not even popped yet, the traumatized onlooker Mort had no idea. The leprechaun's power was truly something else.

 

It might have even been more powerful than that of the Reapers. The other onlookers stayed silent, though they were all likely sharing similar sentiments among one another.

They were aroused, amused, and disturbed by what was happening to their former leader. A few more squeaks and a muffled groan were the only sounds Aira managed to produce as her grand shadow cast itself over everyone's heads.

She was a giant, nude sphere. Of course, such a bizarre sight atop the Afterlife Club began to draw in a crowd from down below.

 

The leprechaun was very pleased with how things were progressing. He cast a spell to cease Aira's inflation. She was quite the incredible sight.

 

Even from so high up, the leprechaun and his new followers could overhear the cries, shouts and even screams of the crowd. The leprechaun was very happy that they had all taken the time out of their busy schedules to come and witness the inauguration of their new ruler.

 

He waddled over to the edge of the roof, looked out, and a fiendish grin spread across his face from ear to ear.

"People of Omega, hear me now!"

 

It seemed no one could hear him over the din of their own noise. Not to mention how high up he was. Annoyed, the leprechaun ushered Mort to come closer.

"Do something!"

"Uh...a-alright..."

Mort used his omni-tool to create a miniature, holographic camera that would project an enormous display, a screen that could easily depict the leprechaun's face on it wide enough for the entire crowd to see.

 

As he proceeded to do this, the leprechaun licked the tip of his thumb and rubbed it through his hair, trying to make sure he looked good for his grand debut. As soon as the crowd saw the leprechaun's repulsive face flash onto the holographic screen, a few of the people below responded with understandable disgust.

 

The leprechaun cackled out loud, his words booming thanks to Mort's device. He loved the technology of this modern age.

 

"People of Omega! I am your new ruler now! I am the leprechaun! Your handsome, malevolent ruler! Look above me! Do you see this disgusting blue balloon? This was once a buffoon who thought she could challenge me! Your former ruler, Aria! She has been subdued and defeated, now just a play thing for me to mock and jeer at! So what do you say? Shall you cheer for me, your new ruler? Or do you think that I am a fool...er, that is, you can think that ONLY if you wish to die. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

 

The people in the crowd had numerous different reactions to the news. Some booed, some cried, some cheered. The leprechaun proceeded to dance and sing the merry song of his long-forgotten people for their amusement.

 

The leprechaun waved his hands in the air and fired off a few beams of magic that exploded like fireworks in the air.

 

Aria wished she could be popped right now. It was clear that her defeat wasn't exactly being mourned by the people of Omega. She had no idea what would happen next, but there was nothing she could do about it now. Not while she was the literal size and shape of a blimp, anyway. A gust of wind blew past her exposed privates and it made Aria moan a little.

 

The worst thing of all of this was how her body kept getting so turned on by her inflated state.

 

Mort felt similar. He was afraid of the leprechaun, maybe more afraid than he was with the Reapers, but he knew he couldn't run away. He was stuck being this little creature's adviser for as long as he remained in power.

 

Which, most likely, would be a very, very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 

In the depths of space, it was not highly likely for a random encounter to occur. With a supposedly infinite amount of miles that the cosmos was able to stretch, the likelihood that the Salarian spaceship, which our focus currently resides on, would come across another living being was so minuscule that it would have been laughable to the crew on board.

 

What they were searching for, the aliens that resided on this small egg-shaped vessel, was information on the substance eloquently dubbed as 'dark matter'. They had been following a certain trail for a long time, one that was supposed to lead them towards a planet that might host this matter.

If it could be studied, harnessed, maybe even weaponized, it could potentially be something useful to fight back against the onslaught of the Reapers and their diabolical plans to eliminate life.

 

Though there was no other chance that these Salarians would have come into contact with Commander, Shepard, his crew, or the Normandy, it seemed that fate had other plans entirely different than intended. What would happen next would bring about a change towards everything that these Salarians thought that they knew.

 

"There seems to be something organic present ahead of us, Captain." One of the Salarian operating the ship's control systems spoke up suddenly, drawing attention from the three doctors who essentially served as the 'captains' of the ship.

 

The oldest of the Salarian doctors, whose skin was an ashen gray, stomped over towards the pilot and peered out through the windows showing nothing but space, space and more space ahead of them.

There were a few planets ahead of them, including a massive blue one, but really they were nowhere near close enough for signals involving 'organic life' to start going off like this. "What in the world are you talking about? How could that be possible?"

"I'm not sure, sir. I don't know how to explain it."

"This damn thing must be on the fritz!"

"No, everything is operating at the optimal levels, sir. I couldn't tell you why it is. The signal only keeps getting stronger and stronger the closer we approach."

Another doctor approached. "Do you think it has to do with that blue sphere?"

"That planet?"

"Look again. That's no planet. We're already incredibly close to it and yet it does not seem to be getting big enough to resemble a planet. It's...something else entirely. It might be the organic presence that the ship is picking up."

"But what in the world IS it, then?"

"Slow down so we don't run into it. Let's take a closer look."

 

The ship shut off its engines and quietly drifted through space as it slowly closed the gap between it and the round, blue, apparently organic presence in front of them. More features of the mysterious entity became steadily apparent as they investigated.

 

What looked like small yet fragile arms and legs were poking out from the top and bottom parts of the floating orb. It made the Salarians gasp out loud. With further inspection, they noticed how the surface of the orb was not of a rock-like matter as one would expect, but instead it appeared as fleshy as any living being's skin would be.

 

There were two puffy mounds as well, but none of the doctors present could figure out what they were or what this thing was even supposed to be. What was this swollen 'mouth' at the bottom? It didn't look like it could form words or even open wide enough to eat anything.

"That's no mouth at all!" Mordin, the head director of the expedition, strutted forward. His red and white armor indicated his position. "Those are female reproductive organs...only enlarged to a rather shocking degree."

Mordin's eyes narrowed. "Also, if I am not mistaken, that dark purple skin...I think this might actually be an Asari!"

"What should we do, Doctor Mordin?" asked the pilot of the ship.

 

In the end, Mordin demanded that they try to do what they could to retrieve this specimen. Until they could inspect her up close and personal, there was no telling if she was really still alive or not. Odd.

How could an Asari, or anyone for that matter, manage to swell up to such a prodigious size? Surely there had to be an explanation for it, but for as much as Mordin knew about space, he doubted that it would make someone inflate if they were without air.

 

In fact, it would be just the opposite. His curiosity about this was simply too much to leave be. While two of the crew donned their suits and their air tanks, Mordin stood back and watched from his personal screen inside of his room. He wondered what might happen next.

 

 

Fortunately enough, the cargo bay of their little ship had more than enough room to squeeze the bloated Asari 'sphere' inside.

 

There was an audible sloshing and rumbling sound producing from her stomach as she was rolled across the floor. Something like a blue juice seemed to squirt out onto the floor, but it went unnoticed by the Salarians who were so preoccupied with rolling her.

 

Rolling was the only option they had, because she was simply too heavy and too slippery for either of them to get a proper grip. Her skin was like wet rubber.

 

The blue orb was sprayed down with disinfectant as the ship sealed its doors, closing itself off once more from the black, deadly void. Once all potential danger had been done away with, Mordin and his team of doctors were allowed to enter the same room as the swollen Asari. Oh, how badly did they want to examine her right now.

 

Mordin noticed the puddle forming on the ground. It was a sort of blue juice emitting from one of the breast-like mounds on the upper half of the sphere.

It had begun to spill all over the floor and it was creating quite the mess. At first he could have thought it was something dangerous or even poisonous, but it did not seem to be treated as a cause for concern by any of the other scientists around him.

Mordin knelt down and proceeded to put on a pair of gloves. He swiped his finger across the floor and closely inspected the blue-colored goo now occupying his fingertip.

 

He sniffed it, he rubbed it between his fingers, and he even considered licking it, but acknowledged that that would be going too far. It really did remind him of blueberries, from its scent to its consistency. How very, very strange.

 

"Blueberries? Is that what this is? Blueberries?"

 

Blueberries were fruit grown originally on planet Earth, though their popularity with other species has caused them to become cultivated on other planets as well. Why would some sort of...blueberry juice...be leaking out of an inflated Asari? What in the world is this? What was going on?

 

 

By this point, there were others who had gathered around to inspect this woefully strange specimen before them. It left a great deal of varying impressions on the ship's small crew.

 

Some of them were repulsed and even frightened, including one of the older doctors, whereas others were more curious about the nature of this being from a purely scientific standpoint. One Salarian looked fidgety, as if he were about to latch onto this thing and hump it to pieces at any second. No one really knew what to say. Even a potential hypothesis to explain what had happened to the Asari was lost on them.

 

Mordin decided he would be the one to inspect her closer.

"You don't mind, do you?"

The other doctors stepped aside. "Please, be our guest, sir."

 

At some point, and maybe Mordin had simply failed to acknowledge the true girth of her size at first, but the swollen Asari-berry was truly gigantic. He obviously couldn't see over the hump of her curve.

 

She must have been as big as two Makos put side by side. That was BIG.

 

She might have gotten bigger since being pulled into the ship, in fact. All of the juice pouring out of her wasn't enough to keep her from swelling with a surplus of it. Her skin was darker in shade with a mixture of blue and purple.

The fact her skin was still in any sort of reasonable shape after floating through space was quite impressive. Walking around to the other side of the wobbling, juicing orb, Mordin found the two round half-spheres that he reasonably assumed were supposed to be the buttocks.

 

They were STILL jiggling even after having been rolled into the room by the ship's crew several minutes ago. It didn't seem like they would ever sit still. Mordin touched the right ass-cheek. It was terribly cold, as expected. Yet what surprised him was how he could hear, and feel, juice sloshing about directly underneath.

 

It was only by the aid of a very thin layer of skin that prevented all of the juice inside of her body from pouring out and drowning all of them.

 

Mordin did not care much about the modesty of this inflated woman, mostly because it wasn't like she had any choice in the matter. He peeked inside of those two swollen butt-cheeks and what he saw took him aback slightly.

 

There was a small, tight rectum still inside. It wasn't leaking any juice and it didn't appear even half as puffy as the rest of her body did. Very odd. Mordin reached inside and poked it with a pencil. The entire sphere started to wobble.

 

Retracting his device, Mordin moved his inspection further downward, towards the Asari-ball's swollen clitoris. It was quite big; the pussy lips were honestly as over-sized and swollen as the rest of her, especially in comparison to her buttocks, but they didn't look like they were leaking too much either.

 

Not wanting to have to stare at such features for much longer, Mordin moved around to her front-side, now ready to inspect the breasts that spilled forth the most juice.

 

Mordin was surprised that such a being like this could exist. The very fact that an Asari could stretch and expand to such an outrageous size and not completely rupture yet really did say a fair lot about their skin's capacity.

 

Though it might seem crude or even cruel, he felt like it was something worth taking into account for the future, the durability of an Asari's skin. There was already a thick puddle of juice beginning to form on the floor thanks to how much stuff had continued to leak out of her tits.

 

These were breasts were the size of golf carts. Hard to believe, but it was true. They were genuinely incredible in just about every single way.

Mordin wanted to inspect her even further, to test her 'blood' if possible, to find out what exactly transformed her into this gigantic creature spouting juice...but he also did not want to risk infecting himself and the crew.

 

It didn't seem dangerous, but a prolonged exposure to the juice could put them at some sort of risk, though it was not highly likely anyway. Mordin shook his head and threw his pencil into the decontamination bin. He needed to get a different tool to extract what he wanted from her.

"Please be careful, sir!"

"Whatever you do, don't go popping that thing!"

"Yes, it would be a BAD idea! A very bad idea!"

 

Mordin already heard it all before. He didn't need to be warned over and over about that. When he returned to take his sample, Mordin couldn't help but become curious enough to try and take a look at the face of this massive alien blueberry.

 

It was hard to see it, given how her head was sunk halfway into her own swollen form, but he could make out something at least. He wanted to know who she was, what her story had been, and what her cause of death might have possibly been as well.

If they could learn it, then they could also potentially figure out a new way to prevent it from ever occurring again. That was what they had to do as doctors, after all.

 

Since he could not acquire blood from her body without risking popping her, he went for the next best thing, the juice coming out of her. If it was being produced from inside of her body, then no doubt it was carrying her DNA too. Mordin brought it over to his machine and ran it through.

 

"So who is it...?" he muttered aloud to himself. The database carried information on several hundred million individuals. Surely it could find SOMEONE there. Possibly. It was actually quite low, to be honest. But Mordin remained positive about his chances.

 

Luckily, it did end up landing on a name, but it was not a name he had been prepared to see. "Liara...T'soni...?"

 

Now that was a name he had not been prepared to see pop up on his screen. She was a member of the Normandy, Commander Shepard's crew.

They did not know each other all that well, but they had both served alongside the same man, and that certainly did account for something. Though this did make him worry about why she was floating aimlessly through space as a gigantic ball spewing blueberry juice everywhere.

 

What had happened to her? What had happened to the Normandy? Was Commander Shepard alive? Mordin felt his heart begin to skip a beat in his chest when he read even more information that materialized onto the screen. This wasn't just Liara inflated. This was Liara inflated...and alive. She was ALIVE. Barely, but enough so that she could potentially be revived.

 

Mordin dashed away from the computer. One of the other doctors called out to him ("Wait, where are you going?") but he ignored them. Instead, he picked up his stethoscope and dashed over to the oversized blueberry once again.

 

He stopped in front of the spot he could conceivably think of as her chest, where he assumed her heart would most likely be. He pressed his stethoscope against the jostling flesh and listened very closely.

 

Mordin's eyes grew wider and wider as he listened to a very faint, but present, heart beat. She really WAS alive. He dashed back to the others and began to yell orders at them.

 

"Right away! Immediately! I need an adrenaline shot! Hurry! Make sure the needle is extra thin!"

"What? But...but sir..."

"Do it! We can save her! She's still alive!"

"I can't believe it, but it's true!" exclaimed one of the other doctors, after looking at the computer. "Hurry! Do as Doctor Mordin says!"

 

Mordin aimed the adrenaline shot with expert precision. He slipped it inside of her skin, and thankfully, she did not end up bursting right then and there on the spot.

 

However, he supposed this was because of her gift, her ability to withstand so much pressure and juice toiling about inside of her. He used the stethoscope and heart monitor machine to keep track of where her heart was, and when he managed to pierce it ever so slightly, he pumped in the adrenaline.

 

It seemed to happen fairly quickly. Liara shuddered awake all of the sudden. The ship's crew backed away, terrified as they were, when Liara began to scream and gasp and make all sorts of unexpected noises.

 

Blueberry juice gushed everywhere, including from her backside and nether-regions, and she screamed out a lengthy series of indescribable and confusing words. The fact she was talking and alive after floating through space for God knows how long, it was a miracle...and bewildering, as well.

 

Mordin grabbed Liara's puffed-up cheeks and clung onto them as he spoke directly into her face. "Liara! Liara! Calm down! You are alive! You are alive and you are safe!"

 

"Where is he? Where is that goddamn leprechaun?" Liara choked on her own spittle and blueberry juice as she stammered what seemed like complete nonsense to Mordin. "You need to get out of here before it's much too late!"

 

"I think you need to calm down. You've only just come back from essentially being dead for who knows how long. You need time to gather your bearings."

"I...I..." Liara looked down at her own two breasts and she realized just how much she could barely see past them. "Aaaah! What in the world is all of this supposed to be?" She tried to move her hands and feet but she couldn't move them at all. Even they had already been sucked up inside of her swollen figure.

"Just stay calm. The more you stay calm, the more we can help you and we don't have to risk anything...unfortunate...happening to you."

"U-Unfortunate?" Liara screeched.

"Like popping." Mordin muttered under his breath.

 

"It's because of the leprechaun! I was turned into a...a blueberry!" Some more blue, sweet-smelling saliva poured down her chin. "If I don't get this stuff out of me soon enough, I'm really going to end up exploding! Can't you see how much I'm - URRRK - leaking already?"

"It does indeed seem to be some form of blueberry mutation." agreed one of the assistants.

 

Mordin rubbed his chin thoughtfully. They definitely had to help Liara somehow, to get her back down to a more manageable and realistic size. Then it sort of hit him, rather quickly, and he knew what it was that he had to do.

 

It would be a simple procedure, a way to turn Liara back into a normal-sized Asari again. They were going to have to pump the blueberry juice out of her body and dispose of it in another way. He ordered the doctors and shipmates to hurry and gather anything they could find to build a machine to suction the juices out of her.

 

"You're going to suck them right out of me? That sounds...fairly painful..." Liara murmured under her breath. She would have also mentioned that it sounded 'humiliating', but given her current situation as a giant living blueberry, she didn't think it could get potentially any more humiliating than it already was for her.

"Oh, it shouldn't be quite as bad as it sounds, I can assure you."

 

Eventually, a large canister with hoses was dragged over in front of the swollen Liara. It had three different hoses protruding off of it, with a tall yet thin canister sitting right in the middle of it.

Liara gulped. She didn't want to have to imagine where those hoses were going to go. Luckily she didn't need to imagine anything at all, given how they were quickly strapped to her body in various locations: one on each of her nipples, and lastly one of them went directly inside of her vagina from behind.

 

Liara winced, squeaking a tiny bit. The rubber on the tips of the hoses was rather cold, not to mention very uncomfortable and unyielding. She could feel it pushing the walls of her swollen pussy apart. This was not a good thing for her, as it meant that the juices being held up inside were going to start pouring out very, very soon. She didn't mention any of this to Mordin and the others though, embarrassed as she was already.

"So then, my dear Liara, do you believe that you are finally ready to begin?"

Liara gulped. She didn't know what would happen. She had no idea if this would even work in the way that she hoped. However, there were no other options, and like she feared, unless something was done to turn her back to normal soon, she really could end up popping like a balloon.

"O-Okay...please...turn it on..."

 

And so they did. Almost instantly, it felt to Liara as if she were about to explode, and she let out a high-pitched shriek. Her eyes bulged from their sockets and some blueberry spittle spewed forth out of her lips. It was like the biggest shock of arousal she had ever experienced in her entire life.

 

She felt like she was being ravaged from the inside, but in the most wonderful way possible. The disgusted Salarians, and Mordin, backed away as the pumps began to do their work.

 

Blueberry-scented juice started to fill the canister. She must have been producing a great deal, considering the incredible amount of juice gushing through the pumps and into the canister, which was already reaching the halfway mark without much sign of reduction in Liara's size.

 

Her big breasts must have weighed over 800 pounds each, and they wobbled and jiggled every time the pumps sucked on them. It was so pleasurable, yet so humiliating at the same time.

 

Liara groaned and moaned, screeching out loud as the sensations continued. Gallons of juice gushed from her nether regions in particular, thanks to the pump having loosened everything up inside.

This was a concern for Mordin. They would need to do something drastic to get all of that unnecessary juice out of her body, and they had to do it quick, or else it could end up filling the entire ship and drowning them all. He gathered the crew to discuss a plan.

 

"The juice isn't coming out fast enough, so we need to probably do something drastic this time around. Maybe we should, you know, make her orgasm. That'll make her release much more juice. Possibly enough to clear out the rest of her system."

"It could destroy the machine! Think about getting that stuff all over us! It'd be...it'd be...ugh!"

"Well we have to do something for her, or else it's simply going to end up that way anyway!"

"You're right, you're right."

"So get to working, all of you." Mordin ordered them. "Make something that can make this woman release her juices!"

Liara could not really hear them over the sounds of the machine pumping her, but she hoped that they had something good in mind to help her. The juice...and the pleasure...simply refused to stop.

When they returned, the Salarians had many different devices to try and provoke further stimulation out of Liara. The first team stepped up to take on the challenge.

 

A breast massager that would grope and tease and squeeze her all over her chest, tantalizing her to give up even more juice by milking her like a cow, even more than she already was being.

Liara was reluctant to have such a thing touch her, but she couldn't stop it either way. The machine began to fondle her rather quickly. It was hard for the team to strap the machine around such tremendous tits. Even the slightest touch seemed to make Liara spew out a bit more juice than before.

 

Unfortunately it still was not enough for them. Still, when they finally worked right, it was so wonderful, it made Liara begin to dream. She dreamed of a dozen handsome men and beautiful women playing with her tits, showing them all of the love and care they rightfully deserved. It was like she was being milked, but she really did kind of like it.

When the machine squeezed the underside of her fat nipples, they forced out a lot more juice than expected. Liara squealed as the juice poured through the pumps and into the machine. It made the canister tremble as the juice sloshed around against the glass container's walls. Mordin momentarily feared that the whole thing might shatter in an instant, but it quickly calmed down.

 

"Alright! Keep going! We're almost there!"

Liara was already in the midst of having her breasts pleasured when she was suddenly caught off-guard by the sensation of being spanked hard across her behind.

 

A robotic butt slapper had been the second idea to help get Liara coming for the sake of saving her life.

 

Kind of an odd choice, since not every person possessed masochistic tendencies, so Liara had no idea how it was supposed to work. It continued to slap her ass over and over, once every few seconds. She felt more juice gush from her crotch. She supposed there was some part of her deep down that really did enjoy this.

Probably not that surprising. She had always known that she had a hidden kinky side to her, as troublesome as it could be sometimes. Her big butt wobbled and jiggled to and fro. No one dared stand close enough to it, as they did not wish to suffer a concussion being struck by such a huge thing.

 

"Keep going!" Mordin exclaimed. He checked all of the gauges and dials.

 

The machine was being pushed to its limits, but it wasn't about to break into pieces JUST yet. If they timed this right, they could dispel enough juice to reduce Liara's size to a normal state AND be able to contain what she did release for later examination.

 

The last machine was quite the doozy. The 'thruster', as it was called.

 

It was a long, skinny projection that would be inserted directly into Liara's rectum to help stimulate her. Of course, this was quite the invasive device, and it seemed to be one of the most perverse that Mordin had ever seen, but then again, that was exactly what they wanted right now if they wished to save Liara T'soni.

 

They used the slapper to keep the butt-cheeks pried open; they looked like they weighed a ton each, so they had to be exceptionally careful on moving the machine inside. Unlike the rest of Liara's body, her rectum had not grown much. When they tried to penetrate her, it prompted Liara to scream in pain.

"Ah! Ahhh! W-Watch what you're doing! Watch what you're doing!" she screeched out loud.

"It's not going to fit!" cried one of the Salarians.

"What should we do? Give up on it?" asked another.

"No, we can't give up! We need to do something drastic! We need to make it...expand!" said one of the doctors leading the charge.

 

They didn't particularly like doing it, considering how invasive it was, but by inflating Liara's rectum, it would be easier to insert the device far enough inside to garner the necessary response. They were able to do this by pumping air into it, to create a similar effect to the rest of her body.

 

They did this without getting confirmation from Mordin first, because they knew it would be wasting valuable time to ask him. A penis pump was used, to allow her butt hole to swell.

Liara could feel all of this happening to her, but she couldn't see it and she had no way of knowing what exactly was being done. Needless to say, it was a sensation that sent shivers up her spine, but she didn't necessarily like it.

 

She would have very much preferred them to leave her butt alone if they possibly could. After making it grow enough, the butt slapper released the two heaving blue mounds, letting them slap together over the rectum and fire another shotgun blast of pleasure inside the Asari. It was like a big, thick, blue doughnut.

 

The Salarians felt no sexual gratification or excitement from seeing this. To them, Asari were not an attractive species. They were simply doing their job. However, they found themselves curious nonetheless and began to poke and prod at the protrusion. They wondered how much it could stretch, even is Liara's own skin could handle containing THIS much juice.

"P-Please stop playing with my ass and help me already!" Liara screamed, snapping them back to attention.

"S-Sorry, ma'am."

"Get to it, already!" Mordin snapped over at them as he kept his watch on the pumping machine.

 

The thruster entered her backside. It seemed to be enough. As the cold, metallic protrusion delved deeper and deeper inside of her, Liara could feel nothing but pleasure. Intense and powerful pleasure.

 

She didn't feel the slightest ounce of pain whatsoever. Between the thruster jabbing at her prostate, the butt slapper pounding down on her butt-cheeks, and the breast groper doing exactly as its name said, Liara couldn't hold back any longer.

 

With a great, moaning wail, everything came gushing out all at once. The berry juice filled up inside of the container beside her. The Salarians cheered.

 

However, this cheering did not ultimately last for very long, as it soon became apparent that something else was wrong.

 

Liara's moans and groans continued to get louder, but her body's signs of shrinking stopped after only a few inches. The pleasure she felt, as well as the fullness she felt, were experiencing an unexpected side-effect in tandem to everything that the machines were doing to her. All of the pressure was starting to add up...and now it was making her grow larger.

 

"What's happening to her? Oh God, don't tell me she's getting bigger!"

"I think she is! Oh Lord, we need to run! We need to run now!"

"Unless we do something here and now," Mordin reminded the rest of the crew. "Then she is going to destroy this entire ship at this rate!"

 

The machines were shattered to pieces in the wake of Liara's sudden growth spurt. The butt slapper was crushed as Liara's ass pushed outward and upward. Those humongous, wobbling cheeks rolled across the floor, smashed against the wall, and pushed up onto the ceiling all at once. They were larger than monster truck tires now.

 

An ominous creaking sound emitted from Liara's body during the entire sequence, prompting the Asari to begin freaking out with wordless screeches and a few stuttering sobs with the insistence that they help her. Her big tits flop forward and slam down on top of the breast massager, flattening it into bits.

Liara could feel her stomach spreading underneath her. Her skin was surely not going to be hold on for much longer than this. Touching the cold, hard surface of the ceiling, walls and floor made her shiver some more. Her poor pussy was not given any relief either.

 

The pump was still inside of it, and it was producing so much blue fluid that it probably would pop out of her at any moment. Her body could not withstand this kind of intense force. It was simply not designed to do so.

"Oooh...oohhh...aaahh...ah...oooohhhoooaahh...!"

Mordin ran over to the suction machine. If he could somehow increase the power, they might be able to save Liara once and for all.

"What are you doing? The machine cannot handle any more, Doctor Mordin!" cried one of the other doctors.

Mordin nodded his head. "I know. That's why we have to resort to a new disposal method!"

"What do you mean?"

"We cannot contain all of her juice inside of this machine, that's true. Which is why we must dispose it...out there." Mordin pointed towards the nearest window, towards the vast empty space that surrounded them.

It seemed like a good idea. They probably should have done it from the very start, to be fair.

 

While the crew kept a close eye on Liara and her swelling form, Mordin and the doctors went to work in readjusting the machine and preparing it for maximum suction power.

They attached a fourth pump and inserted it into the trash compactor's air lock. By shutting off the flow of the other pumps into the container, they would instead have the juice run down the fourth pump's length and into space itself.

 

Mordin did not mind this. With the machine having contained so much berry juice already, there was much available for them to experiment with and study closely later on. All they had to do now was focus on surviving. After making sure the pump was set into place, one of the younger doctors turned to Mordin and made a gesture to hurry.

"Do it! Now! Run it now! Do it, Doctor Mordin!"

 

Mordin flipped the switch. It all seemed to happen so fast. The blueberry juice was sucked from Liara's orifices at a blinding speed. Liara herself went crazy with pleasure, practically laughing her head off from the sensation of it. She hit a climax within a few seconds. Her tongue flopped out of her mouth, her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Tons and tons of berry juice, literally enough to completely fill every single crack and space within the spaceship, was poured out through the trash duct.

Liara showed signs of shrinking again, and Mordin sighed greatly in his relief. That had been a little too close for comfort. As he watched Liara's globular figure take on a more manageable shape once more, the Salarian was pleased to see Liara's arms and legs finally emerged from her torso.

 

Her breasts and clit continued to produce more berry juice. There had to have been enough in there to fill an entire dance club on the Citadel, if not more. Her back became more smooth and her ass was more distinct rather than simply two round half-orbs.

With one of her arms freed, Liara grabbed her own tit and began to rub it. It seemed as if she was not entirely done just yet with pleasuring herself. Mordin stepped away; he would leave Liara to her own enjoyment and return later once the juice had been removed from her system.

 

It took nearly two hours, but when Mordin returned, Liara was back to a reasonable form that looked much more like the Asari she was meant to be.

She laid on the ground on her back, sweaty and out of breath as well as completely nude. She had run out of steam, not even driven to touch herself anymore. A little bit more blueberry juice leaked from her crotch, but nothing more than that.

The pumps had already popped themselves out of her system. Liara laid there, saying nothing and breathing heavily, her mind racing as she tried to figure out what should happen next.

 

"...I want to get back at that damn Leprechaun so badly for this."

 

To be continued…....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story draft and idea by DiegoSandiego.  
> Written by Borin23  
> https://borin23.deviantart.com/


	3. Chapter 3

It was the top of the world for Mort right now, and he never thought he would be saying that about himself or his pitiful, pitiful life. He was pretty sure he was a dead alien a short while ago, but now here he was, sitting among a group of beautiful, buxom ladies and watching his boss, the ever-enigmatic Leprechaun, tossing some darts at the targets across the room. He was landing every shot. They were literally the kings of the nightclub now. There was no one around who would dare try to oppose them, because if they did, then the Leprechaun would make them inflate and pop like a balloon with little more than the snap of his fingers. He was a very crafty, devilish sort of creature in that regard. Of course, he was terrifying, like nothing that Mort had ever seen, but since they were allies, Mort wasn't going to say or do anything that could potentially risk putting their relationship on the bad end of things. One of the women leaned forward with a bottle of sake and poured it into his cup. It was some kind of human drink, but Mort didn't dislike it. He drank the whole thing in one big gulp.

Mort continued speaking, because he had been asked to talk about it all this time, since the Leprechaun was new in town. "The Citadel's council is an executive committee composed of one representative from each from the member species. They are the ultimate authority in Citadel space, passing judgement for violations of Council law, settling disputes between governments, and maintaining law and order."

The Leprechaun nodded his head briskly and grunted. It didn't actually seem like he was paying any real attention to what Mort was telling him. He licked the tip of his finger before picking up another dart. He did that every single time. It might have been a good luck charm in his eyes. Squinting one eye shut, sticking his tongue out too, the Leprechaun reared back his arm holding the dart. Then he let it fly. It struck right where he intended for it to go...in the center of the big white and red target circle he had painted one of Aria's inflated butt cheeks. The former ruler of the nightclub had been reduced to a dart board, a plaything. Her massive ass stuck out impressively. Aria groaned a little to express her protest. Unfortunately, as much as she wished that she was able to deflate, she could not do so under her own power. The darts were too small to expel the air from her body, and a bit of extra magic from the Leprechaun made it so that any holes would immediately repair themselves, making Aria effectively immortal in her spherical state. It was probably the worst way for her to be immortal. With a little jiggle of her ass, the darts tumbled off of Aria's rump and onto the floor, which prompted another alien on standby to hurry and pick them all up again. That alien placed them in a box on the edge of the table. The Leprechaun snickered as he watched the tiny pricks on Aria's bottom quickly get covered up, just like the previous ones had been. She was really a living balloon now, and she would remain as such as long as he had any say in the matter. He stood up and waddled over to the box so he could grab another set of darts. He wasn't going to stop until he topped his last score.

Mort was not entirely confident that his friend had been listening to anything that he had said thus far. He didn't wish to sound too accusatory, so he coughed quietly into his fist and he spoke out to the Leprechaun, "Do you, um, mind if I speak freely for a moment or two?"

The Leprechaun seemed to stop short of picking up a dart. This made Mort gulp in distress. Then, he offered a shrug. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to say that I," Mort started. He had to momentarily pause so that he could push away a serving girl who was trying to rub her finger on his cheek, and he hastily continued before another interruption could arise, "I think that with your kind of power, you might be able to make a real difference here on the Citadel!"

"A difference?" The Leprechaun didn't know if he liked the sound of that.

"The Citadel, as I explained, is actually not the kind of ideal place that people like to believe it is. It may be a haven for many who have lost their home to the Reapers, and it is something of a melting pot that has brought many species together that would have otherwise never interacted, but it's also," Mort slapped the girl's hand away again, this time doing it a little rougher to get the point across. "It's also a den of villainy and corruption! There is more scum thriving in this space station than you could ever hope to find anywhere else in the galaxy! You could improve Omega with your powers too! You have the ability to do it, if you can stop someone like Aria with barely any effort!"

The Leprechaun shrugged again. "I don't know about that. There are things I find pleasing here. The people can do as they please...well, they can do as I please. Heh heh heh."

"Fear can make people work for you willingly on the surface, but there will always be spite and hatred brewing just underneath. It could turn into real trouble one day if you don't try to earn trust with those who follow you."

"Is that supposed to IMPLY something?" The Leprechaun raised a brow, looking over at Mort.

"I-It's not. Really, it's not. I'm just saying what's been proven. Those who have ruled throughout history, if they lose the trust of those underneath them, then eventually they will be overthrown some way or another. I don't want that to happen to you. You could very much be the savior that this Citadel needs."

"I see. So what do I have to do? To win over these people, I mean?" The Leprechaun was no longer playing his dart game, which was a good thing for Mort, who really wanted the tiny man to heed his words carefully.

"You need to give them what they want. Meet their dreams, their desires, their lusts. It isn't so hard. Just need to listen and do what they ask of you."

"It almost sounds like I'm supposed to behave like...a servant...to them." The Leprechaun wrinkled his already-wrinkled brow a great deal.

"You can use your magic to reward people who do what you want. Or at least to show that you mean well with them. You can, um, grant their wishes!"

"I'm not a servant! Or a slave! Or...or a genie! A goddamn genie!" The Leprechaun kicked the side of the table, prompting one of the women to scream. Another two cowered in fear, their hands over their heads. They didn't want to end up like Aria did. Definitely not.

Mort gulped. He had a huge wad of saliva in the middle of his throat. He didn't even notice how much of it had gathered there until just now. He should have been more terrified, yet after having spent this much time with the Leprechaun by now, he wasn't so concerned for his own safety as he was desperate to get his point across to the tiny man. "You should...you should at least consider it..."

The Leprechaun was not entirely impressed, and in fact now he felt like his good mood had been spoiled by this idiot and his foolish words. The last thing he would ever want to be was someone that others would expect to do 'favors' for them. He absolutely abhorred the idea of it. It was practically like a slap in the face, after everything he had been through, after everything he had done to get back what rightfully belonged to him. He was never going to be a genie. Those idiots were basically willing slaves. The Leprechaun wanted to live his own life and control others as he saw fit. No one was getting a wish if they found his gold at the end of the 'rainbow'.

Suddenly, before the Leprechaun could say anything further to shut down Mort's AWFUL idea, the door of their private chambers was swung wide open. A man with a bruise around his eye came tumbling in. He was moving so fast and in such a frantic manner that he actually fell to the ground before he had the chance to utter even a single word. The Leprechaun raised a single eyebrow in response to this odd behavior.

"What do you want? And didn't I tell you morns that I will only allow someone inside if they knock first?"

"B-Boss! I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...for b-barging in like this, but you need to listen! There's a problem downstairs! A big problem!"

"A big problem?" The Leprechaun was mildly interested to hear more about this.

"The Blue Suns are wrecking the place up! They heard about what you did, and now they're here to...to..."

"Bah. What a pain. Whoever these idiots are, I'll take care of them. Just let me finish my game."

The Leprechaun clutched all of the darts in his fist and then threw them at the same time. Each one of them landed on the big, red spot on the center of Aria's left ass-cheek. The inflated woman let out a moan that sounded like it could have been hard to distinguish between pain and pleasure. The Leprechaun snickered quietly to himself before he turned around to leave. He would go and see who exactly was causing all of this commotion in his new home. He was already in a bit of a bad mood...but playing around with some chumps who were throwing their lives away by bothering him, well, that would probably alleviate his frustrations somewhat.

"I want you to keep doing your work, hacking those computers," the Leprechaun pointed at the laptops sitting on Aria's desk, "Maybe we can use the information on them to help us learn more about this place. I'd like to know what our friend Aria has been up to before I took over her position for her. I'm going to go and take care of this."

Mort gulped. "I'll do what I can. It shouldn't take too long...sir."

"Good, good." The Leprechaun cackled. He wouldn't get rid of Mort too soon. He was still a useful one.

The Leprechaun headed downstairs to greet the 'guests', troublesome ones though they may be. Obviously, his own men couldn't handle it, and because they didn't want to risk putting their lives on the line, they were going to depend on the magical Leprechaun to handle the dirty work of eliminating the intruders FOR them. The Leprechaun supposed that this was also a form of 'slavery' too, but he wanted to get rid of them just as badly, so it wasn't like he did it only for the sake of his obedient followers. As long as it was a mutual desire, then there was nothing for him to take offense about.

The Blue Suns, as they were called, were certainly a rowdy bunch. They had already destroyed a great deal of furniture, shattered bottles and spilled their contents, and there were even a few dead bodies lying cold and bullet-ridden on the floor. The rest of the Leprechaun's goons had backed off when they found that they were unable to win the initial firefight between them. These Blue Sun punks had really made quite a mess. Some of them, five soldiers consisting of three women and two men, were sitting at the bar, chatting it up and drinking beers as if they were having a grand old time. They had made themselves at home in the rudest way possible. The Leprechaun grinned, but he did so not because he was happy in any matter. No, in fact, he grinned because he couldn't stop from wanting to bear his teeth due to how royally pissed off he was. He thought taking care of them would be something to alleviate his stress of the moment, but the Leprechaun couldn't help but feel all the more enraged. It was an insult, what they did, that's what it was. He didn't care if people died, but he didn't like them messing with things that he now claimed as his own. Like breaking the tables and chairs or drinking the alcohol that he was supposed to consume himself. Tipping his hat down a little to show he was serious, the Leprechaun marched over to meet with the five soldiers.

"What the big idea here?"

The soldiers looked down at the tiny man addressing them. There was a brief pause, and then they began to laugh.

"You're one to talk, small fry!"

The Leprechaun sputtered on his own spittle. He wanted to admonish them for being so rude, considering they were about to lose their lives for it, but he was too rage-filled to really say anything of merit. Suddenly, a masked soldier entered the room, but their presence prompted the other five soldiers to immediately jump to their feet and salute. Of course, this person had to be their leader, no doubt. The Leprechaun snarled in silence.

"Once word got out that the queen bitch of Omega had been taken down, I had to come see it for myself!" The leader spoke. as she removed her helmet with a quick swipe of her hands. She was a woman in her mid-thirties and she appeared to be Eastern European descent. She had long black hair that draped down her back, but it was also tied into a ponytail to prevent it from getting in her eyes.

"My name is Saheer. These are my people, the Blue Suns. I am sure you have come to understand that already."

"...I see." The Leprechaun frowned profusely.

"I like what they have done with the place. Although I'm not a huge fan of that fat balloon of Aria put on top. Speaking of which, where is she and the great warrior who took her down?"

The Leprechaun rolled his eyes. This was going to be fun. "You're looking at him, lass. I taught that 'queen bitch' a proper lesson in trying to cross me!"

Saheer raised an eyebrow. The other soldiers began to laugh even harder. Their guffaws reverberated throughout the spacious bar.

Saheer of the Blue Suns knelt down so that she was able to be eye-level with the Leprechaun. She reached out and gently pinched his cheek. "This little guy? This small fry? Oh, give me a break! I was expecting more of a challenge, you know! Taking over Omega would be a lot easier than I thought!"

The Leprechaun was ready to bite her finger clean off, but he knew that he had BETTER ways of getting his anger across. "So you refuse to actually believe in what I say? Oh, what a sad, sad day! For you! I shall show you, right here and now, what my power can do, you stupid black-haired cow!" The Leprechaun was so angry that he was able to start rhyming again. He had been getting rather comfortable at Omega that he had started to drop his typical rhyming habit.

Saheer was interested in seeing that for herself. So were her soldiers. The Leprechaun waved his finger and the magic began. The bottles that the soldiers were holding began to lift out of their hands via telekinesis. Then, the beer bottles began to float around over their heads. The soldiers already had their hands moving towards their guns, just in case they had to react in some fashion. They were definitely not going to let their guards down. Smart, the Leprechaun thought, but they weren't quite smart enough to do what had to be done to avoid a trap. However, they were still too bewildered by his magic to actually do anything when they SHOULD be doing something. The Leprechaun wiggled his finger. The beer bottles started to expand in size. It was actually just the first part of what would be a very long, very sorrowful day for these people. It would be a great source of joy for the Leprechaun though...and that was what really mattered in the end.

The bottles, now comically oversized at over 30 inches tall each, were floated down in front of the faces of the soldiers. They were unsure if they were supposed to take them back. The Leprechaun swept his hand in the air. Suddenly, the bottles flew forward and they latched themselves onto the mouths of the soldiers. As they started to panic, one of them turned their gun on the Leprechaun in an instant. The Leprechaun chuckled huskily. He wiggled his finger and the gun flew straight out of the soldier's hand. They weren't going to get out of this. They could only wave their arms helplessly as whatever liquid was inside the bottles poured down their throats in a great speed. Saheer was totally stunned. So much so that she couldn't even move. Then she noticed something odd was happening. Her soldiers...the bottles...they were starting to expand.

"What the hell?"

The soldiers were growing at a rapid pace. Now more of the Blue Sun's members were entering the building, but every single one of them was at a total loss with what they were witnessing. The five soldiers being pumped with liquid were getting larger and larger, like they were balloons being filled with air. Tried as they might, they weren't getting those bottles out of their mouths. The Leprechaun made sure they were sealed inside them nice and tight. Their armor started to burst off of their engorged, spherical figures. The clothes underneath were ripping too. There was pink flesh poking out, even for the one woman who was black. Their skin was changing color along with their bodies becoming so big. The bar stools and chairs shattered underneath their increasing weights, one by one. Their falls were, fortunately, cushioned by their bulging backsides. One of the woman wailed a muffled wail. Another man was struggling to get up, but he could barely even move, as his fat legs were too weak to handle his spreading girth. They were getting so big that they were almost entirely just belly. Huge, wobbly, bloated pink bellies stuck out so high that they couldn't see past them. Saheer's bottom lip started to tremble. The bottles shattered into pieces all over the floor. Then one of them rolled over onto their stomach, lying there like lying atop a massive bean bag chair, and Saheer saw that a tiny, curly tail had sprouted out from above their backside's crack. It was a pig's tail. The others were getting the same kind of tail. Before long, their ears stretched and flattened, their noses upturned and widened, and their faces became more elongated overall. They were literally turning into pigs! Pigs so fat that they could not even walk on their own two...er, four legs! Saheer was ready to scream.

She readied her blaster to kill and turned it so she could aim it at the Leprechaun's skull. "Turn them back now or I'll blow your goddamn head off!"

The Leprechaun snickered, his voice barely audible over the squeals of the five helpless, bloated pigs lying on the floor. They were so big that all they could do was wave their little arms and legs in total despair, not able to actually move even an inch. "We're nearly concluded here! That I swear! Don't interrupt a magician while he's at work, as you don't wish to know what will happen when you cause him irk!"

The pigs started to swell even more, but this time it didn't seem to be with the same blubber that confined them to the floor. This time, they were filling up with actual air. They started to lift off of the ground, their skin becoming stretched and akin to rubber. They bounced off of one another. Their squeals kept growing more and more desperate in their tone. Their piggy faces sank into their bodies, as did their legs, which were barely even visible by the end of it. They were nearly as big as miniature hot air balloons as they drifted towards the ceiling. They kept bouncing around, hitting each other or hitting the walls, and the air inside them kept them aloft. Their squealing died down because they couldn't find the energy to keep making noise anymore. To go from people to pigs and now balloons like this, it was horrifying, it was maddening, and it made one of the other soldiers stop and puke up his lunch. The Leprechaun forced the five pigs to inflate until their own bodies could no longer be allowed to handle the pressure anymore. Finally, they all released air from their rears at the exact same time. With one final defeated shriek from the depths of their throats, the five pigs flew around helplessly in the air...until things concluded with them exploding in a burst of sparkles and stars. It was a morbidly 'cute' way for things to end, if that was one way to describe it.

Saheer was not able to really comprehend it. She had grown up her whole life believing in science, in technology. Magic was supposed to be seen as a myth, a legend, a farce, a thing that the 'idiots' of the old age used to believe in for the sake of fun. She didn't want to believe that this Leprechaun really existed like the rumors had said...but what she just saw confirmed it if nothing else. Five of her soldiers had been transformed, warped, manipulated and ultimately killed. The Leprechaun didn't even have to lay a finger on them to do it, too.

"You called me a 'small fry', didn't ya?" The Leprechaun snickered into his clawed hand.

Saheer didn't really say anything. Her voice was lost to her. She was feeling a cold chill running down the back of her neck, like nothing else that she had ever experienced. Well, no, she had experienced it once before, but not for many, many years. Not since she had killed a man for the first time. A tremendous terror, but unlike with the terror of killing, she wasn't sure she could get over this one. She backed away from the Leprechaun. The other soldiers were already making a run for it, though some stayed frozen out of sheer fright. The Leprechaun began to walk after the retreating leader of the Blue Suns.

"What? Are you feeling sorry now? Lass, it's rude to call people names and mock their height. Trust me, you could be doing this all night, or you could just surrender now and say you'll help me out! You know, as a devoted and obedient follower! You and every one of your little henchmen? How about it? Become my henchmen and you won't have to see anyone else suffer? Don't want to end up like your five buddies, well, ex-buddies, now do we?"

No one said anything. Not Saheer. Not her soldiers. The Leprechaun was not pleased.

"I guess you don't mind, my dear, if I take you for a bind, and use you as proof that I'm not playing around?"

Saheer raised her gun, but she stopped short when she realized that she couldn't breathe properly. There was something going on right underneath her armor's breastplate. With a great moan and a few groans in between, she tried tugging at the breastplate, but of course, it being armor, she couldn't exactly remove it so easily. She could feel it getting hotter and hotter, tighter and tighter, until it felt like she was literally going to choke from how bad it was. Saheer dropped her pistol onto the floor. She couldn't wait even a second longer. With great desperation, she started to fiddle around with her back, undoing the clasps that held the breastplate on her person. The other soldiers remained totally silent. Saheer breathed out in relief as the breastplate came falling off of her, but then she let out a scream that echoed throughout the building. Her breasts...they were HUGE! As big as a set of basketballs. She'd never been particularly top-heavy, and being so would have been quite inconvenient for someone who was trying to rule with an iron fist, but now she looked like one of those cheap prostitutes you often could find in the Citadel slums with how much her titties were bouncing around. Saheer noticed how the others, especially the men, were staring, and she instinctively placed an arm over her chest to try and cover it. That was an act performed in vain, however, because her breasts were not slowing down in their growth at all. It got all the worse because Saheer felt her buttocks bubble out behind her. They swelled until they looked like a set of flesh-colored pillows. She didn't have to remove anything, as her fat ass blew her pants wide open. A big, round, wobbly bubble butt and huge, floppy, jiggly tits...Saheer was flabbergasted. She looked like a living blow-up doll. What stark humiliation!

"What's the m-meaning of this...?" Saheer tried not to sound like she was whimpering too much.

"I'm going to make you my new private dancer! I just need to make a few adjustments...to suit my tastes. I wouldn't want a lovely body like yours to go to waste!"

Though her body continued to creak and swell, Saheer remained somewhat defiant, if only because that was simply her personality. "As if I'd ever do such a thing for you! You are nothing but a sick, LITTLE freak!"

The Leprechaun held up two fingers. "You have already mocked me twice. I don't care for that. And it's been my height both times too. I think I should show you how things look...from the smaller side of things."

Saheer didn't know what the Leprechaun was talking about. By all accounts, she was still getting BIGGER, and that was obvious from how massive her breasts were, larger than even what the most expensive top-level whore could hope to possess. Suddenly, Saheer noticed something else very odd occurring around her. It seemed like everything ELSE was getting bigger too. Her arms, her fingers, the very world around her, the people watching her, they were all increasing dramatically in size. Then it hit her as if she were suddenly struck upside the head by a sack filled with bricks. Her HEAD itself was shrinking. She threw her hands up to her head as she tried to grasp at it. Screaming out loud, her shrieks were quickly made quieter as her whole skull shrank to the size of a walnut sitting atop her shoulders.

The soldiers were just as freaked out as she was. Saheer didn't know what she could possibly do to stop this. Her whole body, sans her breasts and her bottom, were starting to shrink, and they did so at random paces as well. One arm got smaller before the other one was even halfway there. Saheer continued to shrink, shrink, shrink until she was barely even visible to her own men anymore. She laid there, totally helpless and completely bare, on top of her own enormous chest. Her big buttocks was pulling her down too. She tried to beg for someone to help her, or at least for the Leprechaun to have mercy on her, but her voice was nothing more than a tiny squeak. Her clothes were scattered around her, now too large to fit on her minuscule person. Saheer rolled over onto her side, lying with the cold hard floor at her back, but now she basically looked like a pair of massive breasts and a set of butt-cheeks with nothing else attached. It was morbid, to say the least. The other soldiers backed away very slowly. Some of them dropped their weapons as well.

The Leprechaun stood triumphantly over her. He lifted her up in his hands and snickered, "So, is it any fun being the small one now? Probably not. I decided I won't even give you the PRIVILEGE of being my dancer. I'll keep you as a pet instead!"

Saheer whimpered.

The Leprechaun looked over at the other soldiers. "So what do the rest of you have to say? Are you willing to cooperate, unlike your five friends and your leader?"

Those that still held onto their weapons dropped them. The rest got down onto their knees before the Leprechaun.

"Heh. This is all too easy."

Meanwhile, on a certain salarian vessel traveling in space, Liara was more than grateful to be alive. It was truly amazing that she was. By all accounts, she probably should have been dead. She had been inflated to a point of bursting and sent off into the depths of space to eventually die on her own. Yet she had come across Mordin's ship, been taken on, and she was even relinquished of the blueberry juice rolling around inside of her. Now she was back to normal, safe and very much alive and able to move her body again. She was totally naked at the moment except for a towel draped over her chest and torso. That was more than enough for her at the moment. She still needed to rest and regain all of the strength she had lost after her expansion. Sleeping did not seem like a fun thing for her, though. Every time she shut her eyes, she would see the faces of her comrades, of Shepard, and it made her want to start weeping.

Suddenly, Liara's omnitool began to beep. She looked down and she activated it, seeing that she was receiving a call from her friend Feron, a Drell who had helped her out immensely in the past.

"I was really quite worried about you when you failed to respond to my messages, Liara. However, do not worry, I've been taking care of things in your stead. I hope you don't mind but I've been operating as the Shadow Broker for you until you return."

"Thank you very much...and thank you for worrying about me..." Liara sniffled a little, tears brimming on the edges of her eyes, "I truly, truly appreciate it, Feron...and I hope to see you again soon...but for now, I have a request of you."

"Whatever might that be?"

"If you can find the Normandy for me, that would be...that would be swell."

"I'll do whatever I can to track it down."

"I promise I'll explain everything later when I can afford to. For now, this is all I ask."

"Understood."

Liara shut off the omnitool. She tried laying back in her chair, but she was still in pain. Not just from the inflation, but from what the salarians had done to deflate her in the first place. They had really done a number on her ass, and it hurt from sitting down like this. Not that her legs were strong enough to keep her standing either, so she had no choice regardless. Her nipples and her crotch were no better off. They were all still very 'sensitive' and 'swollen' after the thruster had been put to its maximum usage against her. Liara tried to pull the towel up, but it brushed against her sensitive nipples, which shot a wave of pleasure throughout her body. She knew that this was neither the time nor the place, but she really wanted to fiddle with herself. Liara started to massage her chest a little to get herself turned on even more. It was so good that she had to moan out loud. She didn't quite notice that her breasts had gotten a little plumper after she did this.

Liara looked over at a nearby desk and she noticed a phallic object, some kind of device used to test radiation levels or something. Liara knew that she shouldn't do it...and really, she shouldn't have...but she went and did it anyway. Liara shoved it deep inside of herself. She squeezed her eyes shut as euphoric waves of pleasure began to crash over her all at once, multiple times over, and it felt so, so good. Unfortunately, this proved to be a dire mistake. She started to grow bigger. Her stomach had a sense of fullness to it that wasn't there before, but Liara ignored it as she kept going. She moaned as the device was shoved in even deeper. Her belly soon took on the form of a 5 month pregnancy, and it was only getting larger from there on out. Her waist started to widen to accommodate her growing gut, making her appear totally wide and round. Her huge blue butt was pushing into the back of the chair, as well as the arms, and it was starting to overflow under and on top of it too, trying to fill every available space. Her butt grew until they were literally sticking out behind her like a spare shelf, like a pair of beach-balls strapped together. There was much to grab on her thunder thighs too. There was a heaviness on Liara's chest now too as she kept going.

Finally, Liara opened her eyes. She had been wondering what was going on down there, but now there was no doubt. She was expanding...again.

"By the goddess, I thought I had been rid of these berry juices!"

She tried to remove the phallic object from her nether-regions, but alas, it was wedged deep inside, and all of this extra breast- and belly-flesh in the way made it next to impossible to actually reach down and get it out. Liara started to panic. Thoroughly panic. She let out a wordless scream in desperation. She was just about ready to hit her climax, too, and what should have been the most pleasurable part of the entire experience was instead the most intense and terrifying.

"Oh...no..."

Mordin was already on his way over to the room when he heard a loud sound, like a splash. Startled as he was, he dropped the pad he was holding and began running with all of his might. He threw the door open and dashed inside.

"Liara...!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Liara, is everything...!"

Mordin threw open the door in a great panic. He was deathly terrified of what he was going to see on the other side, but he had to go in and witness it for himself. If something had happened to Liara, he wouldn't be able to stand aside and let it happen. He didn't expect anything like what he actually saw, though. The walls, the ceiling, the floor, it was all soaked to the brim with some blue, fruity-smelling juice. Mordin's jaw dropped.

Liara was still alive, breathing heavily and back at her normal size, sitting on the chair. She looked like she was going to pass out. However, Mordin couldn't have her losing consciousness without receiving a proper explanation for what in the great galaxy had just happened here. He ran over to Liara while nearly slipping in the blueberry juice several times. He grabbed her by the arms, a little rougher than he might have intended, and held onto her as he looked directly into her eyes. Liara's eyes were glazed over, but it seemed like she was conscious enough to be able to answer his questions.

"What happened? What did you do?"

"I...I..." Liara didn't want to admit to her perverted action, but if she wasn't truthful, then Mordin wouldn't be able to properly help her. "I...I got so horny, I started pleasuring myself with anything I could find...and then I started swelling up like crazy...and even though I thought I 'burst', I didn't end up actually exploding...but I think you might need to get this room cleaned down pretty deep to get all of the blueberry juice out. I'm...I'm really, really sorry, Mordin."

Mordin sighed out loud. He wasn't mad at Liara. In fact, he had been intending to tell her something very important before he had been frightened by the explosion.

"I was afraid that that would be the case of the matter." Mordin explained.

"W-What do you mean? You know something about this already, Mordin?"

Mordin walked away from Liara and approached a computer monitor set up in the wall closest to them. He took several seconds to wipe away the blueberry juice that Liara had 'unintentionally' left splattered all over it. The Asari blushed heavily and turned her head away. Once Mordin had cleaned it up enough, he inserted a small chip he had in his pocket. Soon, a video began to play, with Mordin speaking over it.

It depicted a 3D model of an Asari, assumed to be Liara, and it replayed a small scene of it swelling up over and over again, like a balloon, and then quickly deflating back to a normal size after a burst of some kind of liquid from her body. Most likely it was the same blueberry juice that Liara had expelled moments ago. It sent out a chill that shot down the length of Liara's spine. She really didn't like what she was seeing. It was exactly what had happened to her.

"I was studying some blood samples I took from you after we brought you into the ship. I had never seen anything quite like it. Your blood had actually MERGED with the blueberry juice present inside of your body. That means that your blood is now your blueberry juice, and with the way it produces itself so quickly inside of your body, you won't be able to get rid of it anytime soon...or ever at all, if I had to be perfectly honest with you."

"By the goddess..." Liara groaned, burying her face in her hands. She peeked out of her fingers to see her nipples were already leaking blueberry juice again. Mordin was right about everything he had just said.

"The thing inside of you is apparently no parasite, but a virus that is giving you this unusual illness."

"A virus? Can that be cured?" Liara felt a fleeting moment of hope, but boy, was it fleeting.

"No, unfortunately, that is not possible. This goes beyond what even our science can comprehend at this point. However, at least it is not contagious, as I am free to stand before you right now without the need for any sort of medical gear. However, if someone managed to ingest the juice or get it into an open wound," Mordin pointed to the screen to show a human 3D model swelling like the Asari. "This would happen to them too."

"...I'm a monster..." Liara sighed.

"Well, as long as you are careful, you won't end up doing something like creating a horrible epidemic...as long as you're careful..."

"If we don't stop that goddamn Leprechaun, there won't be a galaxy around to keep safe from my horrible virus in the first place."

Mordin didn't quite understand the whole 'Leprechaun' thing, but he had no reason to not trust Liara's claims. If it was a Leprechaun, it was a Leprechaun. However, he had done his research on Leprechauns and discovered that they were meant to be some kind of being within old human folklore. Extremely old folklore, in fact. They shouldn't even exist within reality in the first place. Yet this one did, and it possessed magical powers (the idea of 'magic' made Mordin scoff, but he believed Liara wholeheartedly) that actually managed to decimate Commander Shepard and his entire crew. It made his heart ache to think about it.

"Liara, could you explain to me about the Leprechaun? I want to know more about what had happened."

Liara remained silent for a few moments. She tried to ignore the constant leaking of blueberry juice from her nipples, as well as the increasing sensation down in her nether-regions, as she began to explain herself to Mordin. "I'll tell you everything that I know. It all began when we..."

 

Back in Omega, the Leprechaun was still living it up rather comfortably. He had his own little throne at the clubhouse now, which he sat in with one leg crossed over the other and looking as smug as he could have ever been. He reached out with one long, sharp fingernail and gently stroked the surface of Saheer's bloated, shrunken body, which was sitting on his lap, almost as if it were some kind of twisted representation of a pet. The Leprechaun snickered at watching Saheer's bulbous body jiggle in place. Saheer herself was definitely not pleased with this turn of events. She was mortified about having ever become something like this. She couldn't even move her own body, requiring the aid of this disgusting, horrible little man to move her around for her. It was humiliating on so many levels.

"I can imagine you are still quite traumatized as to what happened to you," The Leprechaun said, continuing to pet the former leader of the Blue Suns, "I can tell just from that look of your face that you are still comprehending and questioning everything you knew about life, the universe and your very existence being morphed and disfigured right before your very eyes! Hee hee hee! I love it!"

Suddenly, he was interrupted by a busty Asari waitress. She was shaking from head to toe, but she did the best she could to carefully balance the large glass of Irish beer she brought out to her new master. However, as she began to pass it over to him, her nerves finally managed to get the better of her. 

The Asari waitress shrieked in surprise when the glass slipped out of her grasp. The alcohol spilled right onto the Leprechaun and the glass shattered as it tumbled to the ground. The Leprechaun, of course, was not happy about this. His favorite suit stained, his drink soaking into the fabric, and he had been cut off in the middle of a speech too.

The Asari waitress looked like she wanted to die, but that was only because she was afraid she was about to suffer much worse. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Saheer wanted to laugh at the Leprechaun for the humiliation he had just suffered. However, the Leprechaun was already prepared to have himself a little bit of vengeance. Gripping Saheer tightly, he put his fat little blob of a 'pet' aside. He stood up on his feet. He was oddly calm for what had happened, but when he finally spoke, he did so with such a rumble in his voice it almost could have come off as 'demonic'.

"You know lass, Ever since I arrived to this wretched star system I never had a chance to sit down and relax" The Leprechaun spoke clearly and booming, "I've been waiting long for me cup and now you come and spill all me precious wine!"

"I'll get you another one right away, sir! I won't do it ever again! I swear!" The Asari pleaded.

"Oh, I can't wait that long, my lass! I'm as thirsty as a bum in the desert!" The Leprechaun pointed a very threatening finger at the waitress' bosom, "I want my beer now!"

The Leprechaun cast his spell on the poor girl, not willing to listen to her pleading at all. Her chest was already quite impressive to begin with, but thanks to the Leprechaun's power, those tits were beginning to expand to sizes once believed impossible. The Asari waitress let out a gasp as her outfit started to creak and groan as the growth went on. 

Her chest rose past several letter sizes in the span of several seconds. Her outfit had already been so skin-tight, now it was literally starting to suffocate her around her abdomen. Luckily, the outfit tore right open before she could actually suffer any kind of internal damage from the growth. Her breasts flopped right down and slapped against her stomach, knocking the wind out of her all over again. That wasn't where it ended, though. What really disturbed the Asari waitress, however, was what happened to her now-exposed nipples. They started to grow outward, becoming longer and thicker. They grew until they were literally the size, and shape, of beer bottles.

More of the woman's outfit tore itself apart as her breasts forced her to drop down to her knees. They were too heavy for her to carry. The Asari waitress was so shocked by her own change that she was left unable to speak at all.

The Leprechaun pulled the woman closer and began to suck on one of her fat nipples. "Ah, yes, there's the beer! Tastes just like I remember it! Ha ha ha!"

Mort had been waiting for his chance to walk over and discuss things with the Leprechaun, but he didn't know if it was alright for him to 'interrupt'. He couldn't necessarily stand on the sidelines and wait any longer, though. He needed to tell his new boss about this information as soon as possible.

"Uh sir, I was able to gather information about Aria's known associates via her terminal..."

The Leprechaun wasn't pleased about Mort's sudden appearance all the same. "Focking hell, Mort! don't sneak up behind me like that if you know what's good for you!"

"S-Sorry about that, sir, but this is urgent! I thought you should have a look at this!" Mort said as he handed the Leprechaun his tablet. "I was digging through some of Aria's associates like you asked, And what I found was rather surprising." Mort tried not to look at the waitress that was lying on the floor with breasts larger than her own head. He wasn't going to question it.

The Leprechaun stared at the tablet while still clutching the waitress' nipple in his hand. The tablet's screen depicted several logs and contact information of a well-known Asari. The Leprechaun, however, didn't know who it was. Not that he would. Once he felt like the Leprechaun had enough time to read the screen, Mort spoke up to go into further detail about it.

"It's the Asari council member named Irissa. A very important person on the Citadel. Someone that we could really use on our side, you know."

The Leprechaun chuckled to himself. His little plan of conquering the galaxy was starting to show signs of becoming a reality.

"Excellent work, Mort! Let's set up a 'meeting' with our new guest Irissa!" The Leprechaun handed off the tablet again, snickering like a true madman. "I'm sure our new boys in armor cannot wait to meet her!"

 

Back on the ship, Liara had just finished recounting the horrific experience she had gone through with the Leprechaun on the Normandy. Mordin was still having trouble coming around to believing it. No, he DID believe it, but he didn't WANT to believe it if he could help it. It was already incredible that Liara had survived being tossed out into space in some sort of 'inflated' state and that she was not even close to being dead at all. The actual blueberry juice spilling out of her body was something he had never seen before either, and it had never been documented even once throughout the entire history of the universe, and that was a very, very long history indeed.

 

He thought about what Liara had said and how she had described the gruesome demises of so many people they had known. Tali inflating with air until she had popped. People being shrunken down or having certain parts of their bodies inflated. Exploding at the seams and yet leaving no trace of their existence behind. It was...difficult to comprehend. Mordin had thought he could accept it before, but after getting the specifics, he knew that he simply couldn't abide to such logic without having to really play with it inside his head first. He looked Liara straight in the eye and heaved a great sigh.

"Alright, Liara I've come to two conclusions. One you suffered from some sort of hysteria while being trapped in space for so long that you became delirious that a leprechaun did this to you. Or two what you say is true and this Leprechaun is as dangerous as you claim. I have to see it myself, take me to it"

Liara wasn't sure if Mordin was joking or being serious. Mordin could read from Liara's expression exactly what she was thinking.

The Asari was frustrated, of course, but she couldn't really blame him. Well, if he thought she was crazy, then she would do whatever she could to prove that she wasn't. It didn't matter because she needed Mordin to help her regardless. Suddenly, the omnitool on Liara's went off, indicating that it was a message from Feron. Liara was relieved; this must have meant the information she was looking for had finally been found out.

"So did you locate the Normandy?" Liara asked into the device.

"Matter of fact, I did. It has been docked on Omega, of all places." Feron briefly paused, which Liara took as a bad sign. "But I checked the ship for life signs. There were none."

"...Thanks, Feron. I appreciate your hard work." Liara wasn't too surprised about the location being Omega. Sounded like the right scummy hole to find that bastard anyway.

"No prob, Shadow Broker."

Lara looked over at a very stunned Mordin and, though she knew it wasn't appropriate, she couldn't help herself from smirking a little. "You don't have any four-leaf clovers on board, do you?"

 

Leprechaun and his goons stood in total silence as they watched the approaching ship prepare to land on the roof of the Afterlife Club. They had been patient this whole time, but now it was time for the 'action' to finally start. No one was more thrilled about this than the Leprechaun himself. He sneered so big that his crooked little teeth were being shown off in spades.

Several Blue Sun mercenaries stepped off of the ship once it had landed. One of them carried a restrained woman over his shoulder. Her hands were bound and she had a bag over her head, but she was most definitely a woman given the shape of her slender figure. The one lifting her, however, showed no care to the captive's safety as he dropped her on the floor in front of the Leprechaun's feet.

"My, what do we have here?" the Leprechaun reached down and yanked off the hood, revealing the Asari councilwoman underneath. "Irissa, I take it? I welcome you...to Omega." The Leprechaun snickered.

Irissa was horrified at the small little creature. She had seen many a hideous alien during her time, but never anything quite like this. He looked human, and yet...also not. "Who are you?"

"A curious one I see! Well, this should be interesting!"

The Leprechaun began to saunter around the bewildered Irissa as he continued to talk, "You should know that I am the leader of this place called Omega now! My name? Well, you can just call me the 'Leprechaun', if you will. I think it's a fitting name, since it is what I am."

Irissa tried standing up, although her legs were trembling something fierce. "Aria would never stand for this! W-Where is she?"

"Aria! Oh, her! She was a feisty one! I'll give her that much."

The Leprechaun pointed upwards, toward the sky. Irissa felt herself break out into a cold chill when her eyes followed that direction. There was something large and bulbous floating right above their heads, tied to the building by naught more than a single string of rope. It looked like a huge, blue balloon...but something was off about it. It appeared too REAL.

"That's where she is now. A nice signal to how this place is no longer under her control anymore, am I right?"

Irissa was too blinded by fear and rage to really think about the sort of danger she was currently in herself. She still found her legs giving way as she fell back to the floor yet again, this time out of pure disbelief. "By the Goddess, what have you done to her?"

The Leprechaun glared back at Irissa. "I showed her what happens when you disrespect me and get in my way."

Irissa took several deep breaths, trying to center herself despite what had happened. This monster, this 'Leprechaun', had brought her here for a very distinct reason. She needed to find out what that reason was. "What is it that you want exactly?"

"Straight to business, I like that!" The leprechaun gleefully rubbed his hands together. "I'm a simple man when it comes down to it, I like my gold and big voluptuous women. But what I desire the most is power!"

Irissa grimaced. She certainly didn't like the direction that all of this was going. It sounded ominous indeed. 

"I want to rule the galaxy! As a member of the 'council', which I have been recently informed about, you are a woman who has a lot of clout behind her! That could be useful to me! However, I do not play well with others!" The Leprechaun menacingly closed the remaining distance between the two of them and he waved a threatening little finger in the Asari's face. "I'll say this one time, and only one time. Convince your council busybodies to stand down! Or I'll make them!"

Being the captive of this monster who had tormented Aria so, Irissa knew that her choices to respond were very limited indeed. She likely would not be able to survive this encounter, no matter how much she wished otherwise. Yet she felt like she could not, and would not, surrender so easily. She didn't have any desire to help this monster. She only wanted to see it dead and buried. No ifs, buts, or ands about it. She didn't give a damn about what IT wanted from her. 

"D-Do you know just how many violations you have broken? Not only did you assault and kidnap a member of the galactic council, you threatened the council on acts of terrorism. I stand by my word that I will not let you step foot on the Citadel!"

The Leprechaun did not appreciate such a negative response. He let out a wordless roar of anger. He threw his hand out behind him and he pushed away an otherwise nameless goon. With just a simple push, he sent him flying straight off of the side of the building and to his doom. The other mercenaries did not so much as blink to it. They remained as cold as ice, even as their falling comrade's screams were abruptly cut short only a few seconds later.

The Leprechaun breathed out heavily several times. He brushed some sweat off of his brow and forced out a smirk at the impudent council member. "...You know, it's funny, but a twisted little part of me hoped you'd say that!" With the snap of his fingers, two of the Leprechaun's Blue Suns goons grabbed Irissa by the arms and held her in place. Irissa wanted to deck the Leprechaun so badly it wasn't even funny.

The Leprechaun ushered a tablet to be handed to him. Then he told another two of his men to get the 'balloon' down for him. As the Leprechaun switched on the tablet (he had gotten rather good at using this new-fangled technology, he liked to admit), he began to explain himself.

"I've been going through some private information about our friend Aria here, and I learned interesting things. Things that involve you, my dear councilwoman."

Even as the Leprechaun kept talking, Irissa wasn't listening very carefully. Her focus was entirely drawn to the balloon of Aria being brought down in front of her. It left her completely speechless.

"It would seem you two were lovers at some point," the Leprechaun wasn't so close-minded as one would expect from such an ancient being, but he did not want to imagine how two blue alien women 'did it' anyway. He shook his head and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "I suppose you have me to thank for reuniting you two lovebirds after all these years, eh?"

Aria was lowered down so that she could be placed directly in front of Irissa. Aria was still conscious enough to be aware of what was happening too, but she couldn't move in her current swollen state. She couldn't even speak out in protest. Two of the goons grabbed hold of both of Aria's massively inflated cheeks and spread them wide open, revealing the hidden, pulsating hole within. Irissa went white as a sheet. She hadn't seen this in a while if she had to be honest.

"These messages were rather detailed! What a filthy woman you were! And you call yourself a member of the council? Please!" The Leprechaun scoffed, but then he continued onward, "I recall reading that you enjoy your tongue in her bum! Goodness me! Let's see just how well it will fit now!"

Irissa made an attempt at struggling, but it wasn't doing her all that much good. She was being gradually brought closer and closer to Aria's open ass. "Y-Y-You can't do this to me! I-If you strike me down, the consequences will be dire, that I promise you!" Irissa yelled out. She looked the Leprechaun dead in the eye as she said it, to show that she was serious. How futile it was, though. The Leprechaun only grinned and chuckled to himself.

"I'll look forward to it!"

Aria wished she could have helped in some way. They weren't lovers anymore and had not been for some time, but Aria would never have put her through something as horrid as this. She could feel the air toiling around inside of her inflated stomach, trying to get out as it had been for the past several days. God, the air would never leave her, would it? Unless...the Leprechaun had something in mind...and that made Aria gasp out loud. It was all she could do with her fat, plump lips.

"Oh, yes! Before we start, we need to get out that butt plug, don't we? Do it, will you?" The Leprechaun gestured over at Takar, who was standing nearby. 

Takar was incredulous. "What the hell are you looking at me for? I'm not going to take it out!"

"You'd better, that is, if you don't want to switch places as your friend!" The Leprechaun was happy to threaten his subordinate. Takar had been the one who had to use his former comrade, who had been turned into a butt plug by the Leprechaun, to keep the air from flowing out of Aria while she was in her balloon form. This whole scenario was just too disgusting for words, but there was no way talking out of it, it seemed.

Takar made sure to look the other way as he shoved his hand deep into his former boss's quivering rectum. Her inner-walls had become as soft and rubbery as her whole body. They were moist too. It made Takar gag. He loved women, obviously, but this was not something he ever wanted to do with any chick. The deeper he pushed his arm inside of Aria's body, the louder her body squeaked and groaned. It was like he was messing around with literal rubber. As soon as he felt his hand enclose around the plug, he didn't hesitate to yank the whole thing out. Aria squealed, or so it seemed, but it was actually the air as it began to push loudly and powerfully out of her rear.

"Oh God..."

Before Irissa had any more time to respond to the scene in front of her, she was already having her head thrust face-first into the watermelon-sized, air-spewing rectum. Irissa tried not to breathe it in, but her lungs didn't hold out for very long. Irissa's mouth was forced open on it and she could feel the air pouring its way down into her throat. Within seconds she began to experience the beginning of her changes. The air made her stomach and chest inflate, as if they were being pumped up with some kind of substance, and yet it felt like there was nothing inside of her at all at the same time.

Even her skirt raised as her big butt started to distend itself from her backside, her cheeks forcing her panties to slip deep into the crack in the form of an intense wedgie. Irissa moaned, but she couldn't do much when her mouth was so 'preoccupied'.

Layers of what appeared to be inflated fat started to cover her lean, blue muscles. They were forced out to Irissa's sides as they grew so big that they ripped through her sleeves. They looked almost plastic-like, with how stretched and yet still squishy her upper-limbs had become. Her arms became thicker and puffier until Irissa couldn't actually put them back down again. Her stomach tore right through her dress and flopped forward, jiggling mightily the whole while. 

 

It looked like the belly of a woman in the final stages of pregnancy, and yet there was definitely no baby residing inside of that big thing. Her belly rolled down until it was pushing into the floor and lifting her up. She had to stand on her tip-toes, or else she would fall right over and go DEEPER into her former lover's ass. It was comical-looking for someone so prestigious to be inflated like this, and the Leprechaun started to laugh to himself. He was the only one laughing, though. The others simply stared ahead with eyes wide and full of terror. 

Irissa's chest was the next to follow. With each passing second, her overall cup size kept jumping from one letter to the next, over and over again. Irissa couldn't even see her own body's transformation, but she could undoubtedly feel it. Her mobility was rapidly decreasing and so was the efficiency of her own clothing. It was all coming apart, and she could do nothing but let it happen. She was going to be massive before too long.

Aria, on the other hand, was a little happy that she was starting to deflate thanks to Irissa's 'help'. She didn't know if they planned to change the two of them up and have the other be the balloon for a while, but Aria wasn't looking to think too deeply about it. She didn't think it would be so bad if the two of them could share this together, as terrible as it was.

The Blue Suns mercenaries were not pleased. They didn't want to watch this if they could help it. Some turned away, and another two even threw up. They thought they could handle anything when they first took on this job, but now they weren't so sure. This was beyond just manipulation or torture for the sake of information or money. This was pure evil.

The Leprechaun was cackling like crazy and slapping his hands together over and over. "I gotta hand it to myself, this turned out a lot better than I had expected!"

Meanwhile, with the help of Feron's instructions, Liara and Mordin were able to safely arrive onto Omega. Liara kept herself hidden behind a veil to conceal her identity from those around her. There was a chance that one of the Leprechaun's goons might recognize her, or someone from the Blue Suns. Liara and Mordin had no idea what the Leprechaun had done to that criminal organization just yet, but they would likely come to learn about it very, very soon.

"Here we are. The Normandy." Liara sighed so heavily it almost sounded like she was about to start sobbing.

Mordin gently pat the Asari on her shoulder. "You don't have to go inside if you don't want to."

"...No. No. I need to go inside."

"Understood." Mordin wouldn't try to fight her on it, but he would drag her out if she started to break down.

It wasn't quite as long of an exploration of the ship as they expected. Liara was able to easily bypass the override with her pass-codes and unlock the front doors. They did not find the Leprechaun when they ventured through the Normandy, which could be seen as a very fortunate thing. What they DID find, however, was the head of a dismantled EDI. Liara couldn't bring herself to leave it behind. She took it with them in hopes of finding the new body somewhere.

"The Normandy abandoned...EDI dismantled...it's all quite strange, and highly concerning," Mordin shook his head as they stepped off of the ship.

"Starting to believe my stories now, I take it?" Liara said it like it was a joke, but she was really hoping that he would.

Mordin shrugged. "Where do we begin trying to find the Leprechaun, though? That's what I'm wondering the most about."

Liara suddenly stopped in her tracks. 

"I think I have a good idea" She pointed towards the Afterlife Club, Aria's base of operations, that was ahead of them. There was some kind of big, blue balloon of some sort on the roof. Mordin blinked a few times. He could have sworn he saw a head on top of that wobbling sphere. It...it didn't seem like it could be true. His jaw dropped and he went silent for a few moments. Liara herself felt like her blood was about ready to start boiling.

"That can't be...is that...is that supposed to be Aria herself?" Mordin shook his head. She was clearly inflated with some air-like substance, but that shouldn't be within the boundaries of realism. It can't possibly be her. It had to have been a well-made replica, but then why would such a thing exist in the first place? As his mind struggled to come up with an explanation that didn't involve magic, Liara put EDI's head aside and grabbed Mordin's shoulders. She shook him furiously as she screamed into his face.

"He did it with his magic, I'm telling you! I was the same when you found me, remember? He's here! He's inside that building!" Liara brought out a pistol she had concealed underneath her jacket. "And I plan to kill him with this."

Even though Mordin still didn't know about the whole 'Leprechaun' thing, he had done exactly as Liara had asked. He had made a special bullet that contained fragments of an actual four-leaf clover inside of it, and they would be injected into the body of whoever was struck with the bullet. It was the Leprechaun's one true weakness. Mordin had been genuinely surprised when he found the four-leaf clover actually inside their current measure of supplies on the ship. Apparently it belonged to one of the other employees. Well, Mordin would have to apologize to him for taking it later.

When they arrived at the front entrance of the club, they were stopped short by a bouncer. 

"Before I can let you in, I have to make sure to do a quick body-check. You know, for weapons. Boss's orders."

Liara swore under her breath as she watched as the guard reached into her jacket and pulled out the gun.

"Damn, this is a nice piece you got here. I like it. I ain't gonna ask why a cutie like you is carrying one, though. Not my business. I'll keep it with me, but you can get it back when you leave, alright?"

Liara wanted to take the gun back, but if she tried to fight with the guard, it would cause so much more trouble than they needed right now. She was too smart not to realize that. Thus, she had to concede to the rules for now and leave her gun with the bouncer. She went inside of the club anyway. She might not be able to kill the Leprechaun right now, but she could at least take some time to scout the area and figure out what had happened since she had been sent off into space. Maybe she could find out a weakness or two.

Mordin glanced back over his shoulder as he walked by the bouncer. "The security is tight here today."

"We better keep that in mind for our next visit," Liara nodded to herself.

There were two things that stuck out primarily to the pair as they moved along. There was a great number of armed guards and they made no effort to conceal themselves. They were standing right out with their weapons and they were ready to shoot any troublemakers on sight. What really got Liara frustrated were the numerous maids and waitresses serving the customers. They all had enhanced 'features', mainly their breasts and butts were incredibly swollen and wobbly. They looked almost like living dolls, in a way. Liara shook her head. She leaned in closely so she could whisper into her friend's ear.

"This is definitely the work of the leprechaun," Liara said to Mordin.

Mordin counted the number of guards he saw with just one glance around the club. He didn't like the resulting number. "We're going to need an entire crew if we plan to handle this one. We can't do this alone."

Who else could be more fitting to pull this off but the previous Normandy crew, then? 

"I think I have some people in mind," Liara said with a cheeky smile.

Irissa, meanwhile, was still going through her transformation into a big balloon. Her waist had already become massively enlarged. Even her hips and buttocks were growing rapidly to try and reach the same level as the rest of her body. They were starting to connect into one, her body taking on a more spherical shape overall. Her body was becoming an actual balloon, and of course, her outfit was not able to keep up with the growth. Her pretty dress was tearing itself apart at the seams, ripping open with dozens of different holes and gaps that let her flesh poke out in the form of bubbles. Irissa was getting almost as big as Aria had been already.

The lower hemline of her straining frock was lifted higher and higher as her dress struggled to cover her enlarged, curvy behind. Irissa's thighs were the biggest that any of the guards had ever seen. It made them sort of envious that they couldn't grab onto those thighs and grope them for themselves.

Irissa's body became so engorged with air that she started to begin to lose her balance, and even her connection with the ground. She started to lift off of the floor. Two of the men were quick to grab her and make sure she didn't float off. Not until the Leprechaun said so, of course.

Her big blue butt and her big blue hips were making her swivel this way and that. They were getting so big, and they were already sinking into her big yoga ball of a body. She couldn't even keep anything that resembled 'balance' anymore. She felt like an actual ball. Like she couldn't even walk under her own power, and would instead need to be rolled around by the aid of others.

Irissa didn't know how much longer her body could last before it would finally burst. Her whole body had become so unbearably tight and full. Her stomach wasn't even a stomach, her whole torso now rounder than round itself. Though her breasts were as big as her belly, each tit as massive as could be. Her butt was still on the way to reaching its ultimate growth too. She was literally a set of gassy spheres all connected by what could barely even be called 'her body' anymore. She was more float than woman at this point.

Aria, meanwhile, was going through a pretty smooth deflation process. She felt so relieved that she could move her arms and legs again. She flapped them several times to test them out. She never would have come to realize how grateful she was to have her own limbs until she had been through something like this. She could even begin to turn her head again. 

She was totally going to murder that Leprechaun as soon as she had the chance.

Irissa winced as the speed of her growth suddenly began to increase. It was a signal to her that her limit was quickly being reached. Her skin audibly creaked as it struggled to keep filling her up. Her legs and arms were finally being absorbed into her body. Irissa moaned as she felt her large inflated nipples bulged and rubbed themselves against Aria's softened rear. The air was rolling around all inside of her, making her grow, pushing into her innards, altering her very body structure to better fit its needs. Irissa shuddered when her global backside spilled out a gust of 'wind' from it. It seemed the air was now trying to come out of HER body now. If there was anything to tell her that her situation was truly as hopeless as it looked, it was this that did it.

"Will you look at that? The air in Aria is flowing right through her body!" The Leprechaun laughed, "Won't be long now until she goes POP!"

The creaks in her body became louder and louder. Her whole body could actually explode, and all it would take was a simple little poke to her abdomen. Mort had been watching the whole thing play out. He couldn't really stand it anymore. He had to do something. If a councilwoman was to die here, it would put all of Omega at risk.

"Stop! Don't kill her! It...it...it will not get you what you want!"

The Leprechaun sighed out loud. Sometimes this guy really runs his patience dry. "Why do you say THAT, my boy?"

Mort took a moment to gather his thoughts, knowing that he will be killed rather violently if he didn't explain himself well enough. "I-I-If you keep her a-alive and hold her for ransom, you may h-have a chance to convince the c-council to step down!"

The Leprechaun pondered on the idea for a while. He clicked his long nails against his chin. "You may have a point there!" 

The Leprechaun looked back over at the mooks holding Irissa in place. "Come on, take her out already!"

The henchmen complied and yanked Irissa's head out of Aria's hole. Irissa began to deflate violently from both her mouth and her ass. The men were trying to keep her in place, but the gas was starting to make her blow around.

"Plug her up! I want her to be kept as she is!" the Leprechaun barked. He then picked up a butt plug and walked towards Aria. 

"Don't think you'll be getting off that easily!"

He shot the plug it deep into Aria's flatulent hole. She moaned loudly as the plug entered her deep inside and sealed the air shut. She was still roughly too big to actually do anything herself. Not yet. She still needed to get some more gas out of her. Yet Aria's hopes were dashed as quickly as they had come in. The Leprechaun didn't want his favorite little balloon to lose her gas. A wiggle of his finger helped refill Aria to her original size, so big and swollen that her head was half-buried into her shoulders and only her hands and feet stuck out from the sphere of her body. 

The Leprechaun could have easily turned Irissa into a balloon this same way. He made her inhale the air from Aria's ass as his own way of tormenting her.

The Leprechaun turned toward Mort and thrust that same magical finger at him in a threatening manner. "Mort, get your camera ready! It's time we let the people know the 'truth' of what's going on here! We're making headlines!"

To Be Continiued!


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT!!!

 

Liara, Mordin and Feron were working together the best that they could to try and get into contact with everyone from Shepard's crew. After all, they were going to need to rely on the help of the very best people that they knew in the entire galaxy to be able to handle this problem.

Nothing short of total warfare against this damned Leprechaun was going to be able to stop it. Liara knew this all too well. Even when she closed her eyes, there were times where she would shudder and cringe, feeling a great wave of sadness to think of all the lives lost on the Normandy. She knew that what they had to prepare most of all was ammunition with which to eliminate the monster, and to do that, they needed to create gunpowder made with the powder of four-leaf clovers. An extreme choice, and a very rare one at that, but they needed something that would assuredly be able to eliminate the Leprechaun, rather than simply injure it or put it into some kind of limited slumber.

"So many are gone now...because of that THING..." Mordin's tongue clicked angrily against the roof of his mouth. "I think the only ones we may be able to rely on for our end would be Kasumi, Thane and Samara. Anyone else, well, there would be a lot of issues getting them to even leave planetside in the first place."

Liara nodded her head in understanding. She knew exactly what he was talking about. After all, if firepower was what they were going to need, or just raw POWER in general, then there would have been no better choice to rely on than their Krogan friends Wrex and Grunt. Unfortunately, things weren't going so well on Tuchanka. Normally that was pretty much always the case, but given how hard those two had worked to get it all working again, it clearly had to be the work of some very disgruntled Krogan elders who disliked change. Not that Liara was about to go and judge anything. She wished that they could have been here to help them, but they did give their word they would come as soon as they were able. Hopefully it would be something that would happen sooner rather than later.

"Do you perhaps think we could trust on some outside sources? Bring in some new allies that might help make things easier for us? After all, you are the Shadow Broker, are you not? You could get anyone in the galaxy."

"I will admit, I did consider it many times already," Liara explained, looking rather solemn as she did. "But in the end, I think it would be best if we depended on Shepard's people. The ones he earned the trust of. This is our problem. We need to stop this ourselves."

"...Of course." Mordin glanced back down at the console screen and continued to type away on the monitor.

Suddenly, Feron threw open the door and came rushing in, his face as possibly pale as a Drell's face could get. "You two need to see this right now!"

The monitor was quickly switched over to a television display, revealing a news report that was very much relevant to their interests, unfortunately.

"The investigation on the disappearance of the Asari council representative has come to a disturbing end," stated the male news anchor, a rather distraught-looking human who appeared on the throes of actually vomiting up his lunch.

Liara and Mordin exchanged a very concerned glance with one another.

"If this video is to be believed, The Asari Council representative has been captured and held hostage by an unidentified creature who refers to himself as a 'Leprechaun'."

The male anchor looked like he was akin to death. "Now the video we're about to show you is immensely disturbing. But it is something that must be seen to be believed."

The video switches over to reveal that the Asari Council representative Irissa had been inflated and bound by her hands and feet. She was hovering in the air, unable to wiggle free of her confines, and even if she did, she would likely end up floating off into the atmosphere like any real balloon. She was nude all over, exposing her dimpled, dark-blue skin, but her privates had been thankfully censored by the news team. Liara felt like her heart sank into her stomach. This scene, it reminded her of all of that terror on the Normandy. Suddenly, the camera panned downward. A cruel, sneering face smiled back. It made Liara yelp upon seeing it.

"Good evening ladies and gents, I'm the Leprechaun and I'm here with my dear old friend Irissa, Now Irissa here isn't feeling all too well, mostly as she has been filled to the brim with compressed air!"

The Leprechaun poked one of his sharpened nails right into Irissa's belly. It made the inflated Asari whimper from above. "I'll release this blue pig safe and sound under the condition that the council surrenders and bow down to ME! You have only two days for this! If you don't come up with some way to satisfy my wants, then, well, this balloon is going to POP! And not just her either! There'll be a LOT of hell to pay for everyone here! Ha ha ha ha!"

The camera cut off abruptly. Liara didn't even notice her blood had run cold until the video feed ended. The news report continued with the two anchors looking as frightened and bewildered as she did.

"Facial recognition has confirmed and identified the victim as truly being Irissa."

"The Asari ambassador Illeena has taken over as Councilwoman for the time being until Irissa's safe return. She has voiced drastic actions towards Omega and the Leprechaun. This will not be ended easily, I fear."

Liara couldn't hold herself back. she slammed her hands onto the table so hard that it made Mordin jump.

"That bastard! I can't believe he'd go THAT far!"

Mordin gently lowered his hand onto the Asari's shoulder, stroking it to try and help calm her. "I'm sorry Liara, though I do fear this will complicate things further."

"It will...yes...but we should try to rescue her too, if we can!"

Feron was less optimistic. "I don't know how you think we could pull something like that off, not when this bastard is already such a danger to begin with!"

"That's why we need a small but proficient crew! It draws less attention and lowers our chances of failure! We just need to work together and we CAN do this!" Liara gripped her hands so tight that she could have made them bleed. "I...I know we can do this..."

Mordin had Liara and Feron follow him over to the table. He wanted to remain as hopeful for their future as Liara was. He began to show them the blueprints he had downloaded of the club beforehand, so they could begin planning an entry path.

 

Meanwhile, things had begun to seriously heat up on Omega, whether Shepard's comrades liked it or not. The Asari government, unwilling to be so easily cajoled by the Leprechaun's threats, had already deployed a good number of troops into Omega. To respond to this, the Leprechaun rounded as many thugs, criminals, and mercenaries that he could on Omega to fight in his name. After all, they had no choice, lest they end up inflated too, and he was already well-aware that the Asari would try to fight him over this.

Though his own men weren't on the same level of capability or even equipment as the enemy, they had good reason to fight. If not for the Leprechaun, then for their little hideout on Omega and the Afterlife Club they treasured so much. How fun it was to be able to manipulate people to such an easy degree. The Leprechaun made sure to overlook his men's preparations. The Asari commandos would arrive in due time, but they had a chance to suit up beforehand.

The Leprechaun did not fear for his own safety at all. All of those potential blue bimbos, not a single one of them would be able to eliminate him. That wasn't a concern at all. What really upset him was to think about how these bitches wished to impede on HIS territory, threaten HIM and HIS people, and then try to take it all away, to destroy everything he had taken for himself. He didn't give a shit how long Omega had been around. He had taken it and it was all his!

Suddenly, just as the Leprechaun was in the middle of brooding, his ever so dutiful mole Mort came rushing in.

"Sir, the Asari troopers have appeared and they've already claimed section 15. It won't...augh...it won't take them that long to be able to reach the club!"

The Leprechaun nodded, though he did not say anything at first. In fact, it was almost like Mort's words hadn't even registered with him. He pet the inflated Asari woman he had hovering in mid-air beside him. As much as he would have liked to destroy the Asari army himself, he wanted to defend the club even more. What the Leprechaun needed was a strong and powerful warrior to match his own strength. That would be the thing that could turn this whole fight around to his advantage.

The Leprechaun dug into his pocket and pulled out the small deflated and naked commander Shepard. He had been keeping him in there for a while, like a piece of jerky that could last for ages and ages.

"You're in luck, my old chap! I suppose you'll be some use to me after all," The Leprechaun snickered. He looked him over a few times. Before he did anything with him, he noticed that he had left off the addition of a proper air valve to blow into. Well, there were always alternative methods, of course.

"Suppose I'll have to use this little thing. But don't get it twisted, my boy! It's only women all the way for me!"

Shepard's eyes bulged as the disgusting creature proceeded to blow into him. In an instant, he was filled up with air. Shepard's head was the first part of his body to inflate. Mort had to look away as the tiny man's head inflated until it was as large as a basketball, even bigger than what it should have been at a normal size. Gradually, the rest of him soon followed. His nose, ears, and lips all inflated individually. A sickening pop was heard with every one of them when they finally returned to their 'true' size. Shepard's lips were stretched so far that it gave him an unintentional smile.

The Leprechaun took a brief pause just so he could laugh at his victim. "Enjoying this, are you, Shepard, you little freak?"

Shepard's torso was the next part of him to grow, now that his head was back to normal, or as 'normal' could really be for his current situation. His arms grew wide and thick, muscle developing in quick succession with the rest of him. Each bicep seemed to take a life of its own, twitching and flailing with great violence, but they calmed down at the changes furthered. Shepard had to say that there was some relief to see his pecs slowly return to their buff state. However, the more the Leprechaun puffed, the further Shepard's chest bulged, and it took on an...unusual form.

His heart sank as his eyes glanced down at his two growing mounds. Shepard had areal sinking feeling about this, and he already knew what was going on before it even was stated by anyone else around him. He had no desire to be a woman again. His chest quickly ballooned out into a pair of very obvious tits. His nipples and areola both followed suit. They were extending outwards, like a pair of cartoonishly pink party balloons. It was so disturbing, and yet the tenderness of the flesh around them was enough to elicit a small moan. His areolas were as wide as pancakes. Were his breasts going to end up this huge? What exactly was this monster trying to do to him? Shepard whined, but he couldn't even speak a single word.

To make matters all the worse, a soft squeaking sound began to emit from them. They were leaking air. SQRRRRRK!

The group of nearby thugs chuckled at the sight. Shepard was so embarrassed, but he couldn't do anything to stop it as his areolas continued to grow along with the rest of his chest.

"I remember just how good you looked with those knockers, Shepard! Oh ho ho, would you not agree?" The Leprechaun cackled in between breaths.

With a chest so large that you could smother a man with it, Shepard seemed to be set with his upper half. His lower half was the Leprechaun's next 'target'. His stomach bulged outwards just a little, but it was enough to make his belly button pop out. The abs soon followed suit. He still had that full six-pack like he used to, but there was another popping sound for every bulge that appeared. By this point, the degree to which Shepard had been expanded was nothing short of ridiculous. He felt like some kind of living, inflated sex doll and a cartoon character at the exact same time. It was, frankly, horrifying in every sense of the word. He could do naught but tremble like a pitiful leaf in the Leprechaun's grip.

The Leprechaun took one more deep breath to finish things off.

"I think it's about time," he snickered through his teeth, "For the finishing touch!"

That last exhalation of air into Shepard's body made both his legs and butt-cheeks inflate like a pair of balloons strapped to swollen bowling pins. The squeaking that produced from this transformation was loud enough to be heard throughout the room. The more his ass grew, the tighter that the Leprechaun's hold became. He was digging his sharp nails rather deep into him by now. Deep enough to...pop...potentially. Shepard shivered, and creaked too.

Shepard was able to afford a glance over his shoulder at least, but what he saw certainly put into perspective just what the Leprechaun was doing to him. He had an ass on him that looked like a set of flesh-colored pillows. It was bigger than his own chest was. To take things to this level, the Leprechaun proved he was surely someone who appreciated a lady's backside more than her front. Shepard felt similarly, but this was not the time to feel any sort of camaraderie with this monster.

The squeaky rear of Shepard's was growing at an exceptional rate, the kind that the Leprechaun couldn't contain inside him for much longer. His muscular hips had already taken the proper amount of expansion as well to accommodate such a big, bulging bottom. After all, a fat ass needed fat thighs to support it. Deep within his cheeks, Shepard could tell a change more unsettling than them all was taking place. Even his rectum stood no chance. Air flowed out of him like a diver's punctured tank, and the wind blew noisily throughout the room. The Leprechaun was very, very pleased with the results of his efforts. He was basically caught somewhere between man and woman in terms of features, you couldn't tell where one began and the other ended.

The laughter of the goons rang in Shepard's increasingly red ears. The Leprechaun, feeling ever so giddy, poked at Shepard's backside as a tease. He even jabbed inside his crack once, to prompt more air to blow out.

"You're a stinky bastard, aren't you, Shepard? Learn to keep that stuff to YOURSELF, alright?"

The Leprechaun was able to use his magic to move the air around inside Shepard's body. It needed a new place to settle, and what better place would be inside the man's genitals, which hadn't been inflated yet? A quick flick of the wrist and a snap of his finger was enough to turn Shepard's balls into basketballs and his cock into the flesh equivalent of a steel girder. It was all Shepard could do to not start screaming. He was too big and unwieldy for the Leprechaun to deal with anymore, so he pushed him away.

"Away with you, balloon boy!"

The muscular balloon man's rubbery hide squeaked noisily across the tiled floor, which seemed to prompt even greater amounts of chuckles.

"The great Commander Shepard, ladies and gentlemen! The mighty have certainly fallen, and I played a great part in that! Ha ha! Thank you, thank you!" The Leprechaun performed a mocking bow.

Shepard groaned and grunted in place. He could barely even squeeze his hands into fists. He was totally helpless.

"You know what? I think it's time we start to see what you're really worth, eh, Shepard?" The Leprechaun decided to move things onto the next phase. With a good snap of his fingers, he already had control over Shepard yet again, and he was able to fully bend the man's body and overall shape to his every whim. Shepard, of course, had no choice in the manner.

The following changes, however, were much less than pleasant. Shepard screamed in great agony as his body started to twist and bulge and writhe all around. The air that had been forced into his body earlier was now reforming into actual bone and muscle, giving him back his original shape. He was capable of moving again, he had his autonomy back in hand, but that didn't mean very much when he was in such pain he felt like he could die any second. The Leprechaun did a little jiggle over his motionless form.

"That's got to have been the best blow job of your life! Wouldn't you say, Shepard? Eh? Eh? Eh?"

Shepard couldn't stand listening to that voice anymore. He may have been in a great deal of pain, but hearing the Leprechaun speak to him was even more painful to deal with. He found the strength inside himself to launch his entire body at the green-clad bastard. He grabbed hold of him by the neck and squeezed with all of the might available inside himself.

"Even compared to the Reapers, I've never dealt with something I've hated more than you! You're going to pay for what you did to me...what you did to my crew!"

The Leprechaun, however, felt no fear. He simply laughed it off. "You really think you can stop me? Pretty cute, Shepard, but you really do need to remember who's in charge here."

The Leprechaun only needed to snap his finger, and once again Shepard was frozen completely still in place. The Leprechaun casually removed himself from the man's grip.

"I'm in need of your help actually, Shepard. I need someone to protect my new home Omega...and you're going to be useful in that regard."

Shepard could still speak, but his face was still too frozen to put on the scowl his tone of voice so easily conveyed. "...And who's fault is that exactly?"

For an instant, the Leprechaun lost control of his temper, and struck Shepard in the face. "Shut up! Don't forget, you're going to have to help me whether you like it or not! You have no say in the matter! You're going to be my 'ultimate weapon', Shepard! Now on your knees!"

Shepard was forced by the Leprechaun's magic to get down onto his hands and knees. Needless to say, it wasn't a good feeling.

"In order to make you the true warrior that I need, we have to make you undergo a...er, complicated ritual," The Leprechaun tapped Shepard's forehead twice, and then tugged on his nose slightly, as if he were giving it a twist. That was all part of the preparations. "So for it to properly start, I need you to be more 'motherly', do you understand?"

"Motherly? What do you-" A sharp pain came and Shepard had to look down to see his chest starting to billow out, but this time not quite as pectorals like before. "You bastard, you can't...no...wait...!"

His chest hair gathered on a pile on the floor. Shepard's pneumatic bust kept on swelling until they were literally a set of watermelons strapped to his chest. It was certainly unpleasant in a great number of ways, but there was a disturbing sense of...pleasure...to be found in it too. His new tits were able to hang all the way down until they touched the floor below him. His bare, sensitive nipples brushed against the cold tiles first, and it sent a few shivers all across his figure. Shepard swore under his breath. This should not have been enjoyable at all.

His shoulders caved in and his entire body slimmed out, giving it a more feminine look. Shepard's rear started to bulge out behind him again. It seemed that it was going to be left like this permanently, though. His ass stuck out with a great amount of flesh intact. The Leprechaun waddled around the morphing Shepard and gave the butt a harsh squeeze, just to tease him. When he applied a firm slap afterwards, the whole thing shuddered, the two bubbles loudly clapping against one another. Of course, to go with such a big butt there had to be a set of big thighs to keep them uplifted too. They were thicker than tree trunks. It was the sort of pear-shape that could take the world of erotica by storm.

The Leprechaun had left Shepard's face and head as they still were, mostly because he got his sick kicks this way. And he had to admit, what a kick he was getting out of this, seeing Commander Shepard transformed to such a serious degree. It was his first time seeing it for himself. There was still so much more to go, though. This was going to be a lot of fun, actually. It didn't matter how complicated it was, as long as this goes right.

"Heh heh, hey, Shepard,"

"W-What is it...you...you freak..."

"Have you given notice to any of the other changes you've been going through lately? Like, perhaps, one taking place right between your legs? Hmm?"

"What? What did you just say?"

The Leprechaun laughed again. Without feeling the need to explain more, he walked right up to Shepard, bent down slightly and grabbed hold of the man by his own genitals. Apparently the Leprechaun hadn't undone some of the earlier spells on the Commander. He was able to yank on Shepard's cock and pull it straight out like a piece of measuring tape. Further and further he was able to pull it until it was stretching further than Shepard's entire body. The Leprechaun had the sickest, most twisted grin imaginable on his face. Shepard, on the other hand, had tears forming in his eyes.

The pain was nothing less than excruciating. The Leprechaun managed to pull out his little 'buddy' like a piece of rubber for almost forty whole inches before releasing it. When it retracted, it snapped straight into his crotch and slipped up inside of him. All he was left with was a small, tight hole. Basically exactly what any ordinary woman would have. Just as the Leprechaun had intended from the start.

"Maybe I should start calling you 'Fem Shep'? You're barely even a man anymore! A manly face alone doesn't keep you from being the succulent, curvy lady you are now!" The Leprechaun snickered.

Shepard moaned, totally helpless to even really withstand anything the Leprechaun threw at him, or rather, at HER anymore. Shepard was basically a woman in all but name, face, and maybe some internal organs. But it was basically the same. He could feel a hand touching him down below. Then the Leprechaun stepped back so that Shepard could see him in full view. He wanted to make sure that the former captain of the Normandy could witness this. The devious little magic-wielder dug deep into his pocket and removed a small bag. From inside that bag were shards that were remnants of those on the Normandy that the Leprechaun had already dealt with. He was finally going to make use of a particular purple-colored shard he had his eye on for a while.

As the shard entered Shepard's womb, the effects of the ritual started to take effect. Shepard felt a pinch in his gut. It felt like a bubble had formed in his stomach and was pressing outwards. He couldn't even touch his abdomen to feel it because of the position he had been locked into. All he could do was feel it gently grow and writhe. It was unsettling, to put it lightly.

"What the hell did you do to me!"

The Leprechaun wandered around behind the Commander and slapped him on the rear-end. "Weren't you paying attention? Can't you tell what's going on? You're going to be a mom now, Shepard!"

Shepard's stomach rounded out much more. Before long, the speed in which it swelled increased, second by second. It was able to reach a size that could easily come into comparison to that of an actual pregnant woman's. Whatever was brewing in him, the squirming sensations told him that it was alive, and the impending growth of his gut told him that it was HUGE. He could only moan and even whimper a little. His bloating middle had inflated to being bigger than any other part of his already curvaceous new form. Everything about him seemed to grow to try to catch up, but nothing could hope to match the massiveness of his own abdomen. His belly really did look like it had triplets!

His overly pregnant belly creaked loudly as it gradually sidled its way across the cold floor. One of the nearby goons lost his lunch. Shepard was sweating so much he could hardly keep his eyes open. Never in his life would have he imagined ever giving birth. His stomach became so large and wide you thought that he had somehow swallowed a grown man. Every part of his body was being pushed to its limits in terms of restraint. His stomach was so tight you could play it like a drum.

The birth itself proved to be surprisingly less painful than the actual growth of the being inside of him, though it wasn't by much. It didn't kill Shepard or even fatally wound him in any way whatsoever. The poor 'man' was left gasping and wheezing, huffing and puffing, with his mind so objectively blank that he literally could not possibly conceive of a single thing to say or think. What managed to come out of his inflated stomach, which had deflated afterwards, was no mere child. He looked back at her over his shoulder and he recognized her instantly. What had come out of him was instead a full-grown adult alien woman wearing a ventilator mask for breathing.

Shepard's eyes grew wet with tears for more reasons than just the pain. It was Tali'Zorah. The Quarian from the Normandy. His crew-mate, his friend. The explanation behind her revival made absolutely no sense, but that was something to question if, and only IF, they managed to get out of this predicament first.

The Leprechaun hopped up and down while laughing boisterously. It had worked just as he had hoped! The ritual had been a success! Though she had been essentially deceased for a fair while, Tali still possessed all of her memories up to the moment of her demise. When she saw the Leprechaun, she instantly recoiled and began scampering across the tiles to put distance between them.

"Keelah! You tried to kill me! G-Get away from me!" Tali screamed, the first words spoken with her brand new life.

The Leprechaun took a few steps towards Tali. He had intentions for her, but he sort of enjoyed with the way she acted so fearful to him. He was sadistic through and through. "Don't be so afraid! You WERE dead once before, but for the sake of helping me, I brought you back to life! You should be pleased, frankly!"

"What? Brought me back? I was...dead? How could that be? No...I...wait..." Tali couldn't comprehend, but before she realized it she had bumped into something soft and wide from behind her.

The Leprechaun was all smiles as he pointed over at Shepard. "Say thanks to the other one who helped bring you back into this world!"

Tali turned around and saw that the thing she had bumped into was none other than a set of very large, very womanly-looking cheeks. Getting a better inspection of the owner of said cheeks caused the Quarian to make the horrid discovery that it was none other than Commander Shepard himself. Er, herself perhaps, given how he was basically a woman at this point. Tali, of course, was very disturbed by all of this. She felt herself break out into such harsh shivers that it went all the way down into her bones.

"Shepard, what...what did they do to you?" Of course, though they had never ended up becoming a couple, Tali had never lost her respective feelings for the man. To see him in this state, to even imagine what had been done to him, it was enough to make her feel like she was on the verge of vomiting. She couldn't bring herself to reach out and touch him. It was just too sad to have to imagine he was like this. She had to turn her head away.

The Leprechaun rolled his eyes. These two were so over-dramatic, honestly. He undid the spell that had been restraining the morphed man up to this point. His entire body seemed to deflate as if air was being let out of his body. He shrank back down until he almost looked like a normal man again. Once that had happened, Tali found the courage within herself to reach out to him again. She wrapped an arm around him and tried to help him onto his feet.

Shepard was so exhausted, he could barely even stand. He couldn't feel his feet, it was like everything had gone numb inside of him. Not everything had disappeared on him, however. His deflated breasts were still shrinking back into him, but they were bigger by Tali's by far. The Quarian tried not to notice it.

Suddenly, one of the Leprechaun's goons forced the two of them apart. This whole ritual wasn't done yet. There was one very LARGE step to finish up still.

Shepard huffed and puffed, barely able to keep his eyes open. "What sort of ritual is this supposed to be for anyway?"

"Like I said, it'll give me the warrior that I need to fend off all foes! Anyway, Shepard, don't be complaining so much! You people brought this upon yourselves! You think greed and lust are only things exhibited by the scum of this universe, but your precious little crew was no different when it came down to it!"

The Leprechaun was already by Tali's side before she could react in time. He ran a thumb ever so casually up alongside her thigh. "Tali, for instance, met her end when she attempted to defy me by taking my coins and using them to increase her curves! All for the sake of winning your affection! Isn't that right, my dear?"

Through all of her shuddering and sobbing, Tali could only nod.

The Leprechaun laughed out loud. He knew that Tali was not going to be able to fight back against his assault, and now it was time to take things to the next level. His magic was comparable to that of a coin's all on its own, so he could easily alter the woman's appearance as he so wished. He remembered very well how Tali had transformed before. It had been, admittedly, quite sexy. Now it was time for it to have a 'sequel'.

Tali yelped when she felt her ass start to swell out behind her, becoming bigger and wider by the second. Her hips rounded out a great deal until she had a definite pear shape. Her ass was the sort that could fill a set of chairs side by side without issue. Such a massive posterior was the same as what she had given herself on the Normandy, but this time it didn't feel quite as sexy as it had back then. Tali's screams were louder than anything else inside of that room. Her ass filled out until each cheek was bigger than a man's whole head and her hips were even wider than that. Her ass was as succulent, round and soft as could be, and there wasn't a single inch of it marred by dimples, scars or stretchmarks. It was absolute perfection, like something out of an artist's rendition.

"No...no...p-please..." Tali tried grabbing at her ass and pushing it down, but the huge thing refused to rescind back inside of her. It only continued to inflate at a rapid pace.

"You..." Shepard was a little turned on from seeing it, in spite of everything. "You need to stop this! Leave her alone, right now! Damn it, she doesn't deserve this!"

The Leprechaun turned on Shepard this time with his hand already prepared to snap. "You shouldn't be lying when your body shows what you really want, Shepard! Besides, you'll be learning pretty soon what it's like being DEEP inside of her! So get yourself prepared, my boy! Hee hee hee! This ritual is almost done!"

A snap of his fingers was what followed next, and Shepard knew full well what that meant. He braced himself. After a second or two though, nothing seemed to have happened. He looked around all over himself. Even his ass was still its old size. So nothing happened. It was, honestly, a relief...and Shepard didn't hesitate to laugh in the Leprechaun's face over his apparent 'failure'.

"Ha! Looks like your magic's starting to run out! Or maybe you're just getting old finally, and can't do it like you used to anymore?" Shepard remarked, only to suddenly notice that something seemed very off around him. "...No, wait...are you two...getting bigger?"

Tali shook her head rapidly. She was the one to break the bad news first. "Sh-Shepard, it's not that! It's you! you're...you're shrinking!"

Now that it made sense, the terror settled in and it stayed there. Shepard tried to beg for the Leprechaun to stop, but his voice, it became so high-pitched that it almost sounded like that of a squeaky toy.

"S-Stop this already! Come on! You have to stop this! I...I...ugh, I can't even...!"

"Hmm? What was that? I can't make out your words over all that noise, Shepard!" The Leprechaun snickered.

Tali was at a loss at what to think too. Shepard was literally shrinking in front of her. She should have been more frightened by this prospect, but really, all she could do was manage to find it rather funny in a strange way. She chuckled a little, only to immediately regret it. Shepard hadn't heard it, but the Leprechaun certainly did thanks to his advanced hearing.

"You think it's funny, do you? My, that's rather cruel to be laughing at your poor Commander...but I do appreciate a good sense of humor...so I'm very glad I brought you back, miss!"

The Leprechaun was able to use his powers further to morph Shepard around to his liking. This time, he wasn't looking to give the man a woman's gigantic curves nor did he want to turn him into some kind of rubbery, stretchy plaything. That wasn't what was about to happen here at all. Instead, what was happening was something much, much worse than he could have ever imagined on his own. It was the most twisted thing imaginable. His body shrank down, his limbs disappearing into himself, and his head growing into some kind of rounded bulb. Shepard wasn't allowed the time to scream either. Eventually, the changes reached to a head, maybe literally, as he had gone from being a full-grown man and the captain of the Normandy into an over-sized dildo, fit for shoving up the vaginal folds of some unfortunate young woman. Namely, Tali'Zorah.

Tali wasn't laughing anymore, to say the least.

The Leprechaun placed a mirror in front of Shepard so that he could see what he had become. Of course, Shepard let out a scream of his own after seeing his new form. Tali wasn't too pleased to see him like this either. She knew that this wasn't right, and she wanted to say as much, but the Leprechaun already had her being moved into position to 'receive' Shepard as he currently was. Tali was forced down onto her knees with her backside presented to the Leprechaun and the helpless dildo-shaped Shepard. They were both crying for the Leprechaun to stop, but the little monster didn't intend to listen to either of them. The Leprechaun pried open one of Tali's big, fat butt-cheeks and stuck Shepard straight inside of the rectum. This was not the way that the two of them would have preferred to become more acquainted. As Shepard was buried even deeper inside, his head managed to vanish, and eventually Tali was left moaning and groaning from both the pleasure and the pain that came with it. To get this close and personal with Tali's big butt, Shepard could have thought of a hundred, no, maybe a thousand different ways that this could have gone better for him.

"It...smells..." Shepard whined, his words barely audible from deep inside. Tali blushed inside her helmet. She really wished that she hadn't heard that. Now she was going to be self-conscious even while this was happening. Shepard was pushed all the way up through Tali's body until he was actually poking around the inside of her stomach. It made the Quarian let out a yelp, looking down to see an unfamiliar, moving bulge against the inner-walls of her torso.

"Alright, so now that he's in there, we can finally finish this up! I've waited too long for this!" The Leprechaun might have spoken as if he were exasperated, but really, he was having the time of his life torturing these two.

Tali fell backwards onto her big bubble butt, which provided ample cushioning for her. She clawed at her belly as she felt it swell under her palms. Her stomach stretched outwards. It only took a minute and a half before it had already surpassed the size of a woman's stomach halfway through her pregnancy term. Tali breathed heavily, inhaling deeply to keep herself calm, but it wasn't actually working. Her stomach had all of the tight, swollen firmness of a woman truly in the middle of preparing for birth. Her belly-button popped out. Her stomach swelled up faster and faster. It stuck out past her thighs, over her knees, and it pushed straight into the floor underneath her. Tali couldn't help but moan as her belly's roundness continued to expand past possibility.

"Ho ho ho, this is going to be so SWEET! Just look at her grow, boys! This is how it's done!"

In the span of a mere five minutes, Tali was already larger than a yoga ball. She could literally be rolled around on top of her belly. In fact, she was already left to balance on top of it. To prepare for the oncoming 'birth', Tali's thighs had to grow a little more tender and bulkier to support her. It would take several hands to be able to hold onto even one leg. She was simply THAT big.

The Leprechaun licked his lips. "You look simply divine, girl! A true matriarch in the making! Well, you're not going to be the one to take care of this baby, but you would certainly make a good queen to pop out kids for! I might use you more in the future!"

Tali's stomach actually managed to exceed her own expectations. In fact, it exceeded everyone's expectations when it stopped at around the same size as a Mako all-terrain vehicle. She could already feel the tremors of approaching growth from inside her. Tali had no idea what would happen next...but what she didn't expect was a massive arm, riddled with hulking muscles, to come popping out from underneath her. Tali squealed. Another arm came out to force the vagina to spread itself wide enough for the owner of said arms to pass through. Okay, there had been no warning ahead of time before this occurred, but really, no prior warning would have been enough to brace her for something of this magnitude. It suddenly made a lot of sense why her stomach had become so ridiculously huge in the first place. Only a being of impossible size and improbable strength could have been birthed from a belly large enough to fit a tank inside it. It was hard to tell that it was a man at first because of his sheer size. He must have been around 15 feet tall, allowing him to tower over everyone and everything. He looked a great deal like Shepard, but he was much more pumped up and swollen with all sorts of muscles on every inch of his gargantuan body. Even his pectorals seemed to be puffed up. It didn't help that his own cock was long and thick enough to penetrate a woman straight through, from backside to mouth and then some. There was no need for such a thing in the first place, but it was just another aspect to show that this giant was truly 'gigantic'.

"Now this is what I call a warrior! A look at his genitals alone would send most running for the hills!" The Leprechaun did a little jig by himself.

Tali's mind reeled at the fact that she had given birth to this monstrosity. It was odd enough that it hadn't even killed her to let it out of her body, but that was something to mull over another day. "Um...Sh-Shepard...is...is that you?"

The Leprechaun snickered and waved his finger, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. He laughed at Tali's futile hope, speaking up, "I'm afraid the Shepard you knew is long gone, thanks to you! 'The Destroyer' is all that remains!"

Tali didn't want to hear such a thing. She wanted to believe that Shepard would still be in there. Somewhere inside, he had to still be in that big, beefy body of his. "You have to snap out of it, Shepard! Don't let him control you! I...I don't know what happened to you in there, but I'm...I'm sure you're still in there! So please, don't do what he tells you! You can fight it!"

"Shut your mouth, wench! He stopped being yours the moment he popped out of you! Alright, Destroyer, how about you show this obnoxious woman what you can really do, eh?"

"W-What? Oh...oh no...Shepard! Shepard, please! Don't do something like that! S-S-Stop!"

Tali's attempts to back away in time didn't get very far. She ended up slipping on all of the juices that had since accumulated on the floor, causing her to land on her blubbery butt all over again. Shepard managed to grab her by the ankle and lift her up into the air upside down. Tali helplessly wiggled around in the giant's unbreakable grip. Some of the goons kept their guns on hand just in case, but it didn't seem the monster was disobeying the Leprechaun's commands at all.

Shepard glared at her with an infuriated gaze. He didn't seem to have anything 'upstairs' going on at all. His eyes were dull and gray, a glaze covering them. He wasn't Commander Shepard anymore.

"Giraffe." was all he said.

"...What? Giraffe?" Tali didn't get it.

What Shepard did next really was what the Quarian should have seen coming. Well, maybe. It wasn't her fault that she couldn't have comprehended what was coming next. He grabbed her by the head with his other tremendous hand, completely covering her face. He pulled on her once, twice, three times in both directions. Her body started to stretch out like it was some kind of taffy. Shepard then placed his mouth on Tali's helmet and blew into it through the filter. The air he managed to produce with his super-sized lungs was enough to make Tali fill out like a sausage-shaped balloon. He wrapped her body up in all sorts of holes and loops, pulling and tugging and yanking her about. Finally, he dropped her in the form of an inflated 'giraffe' shape. He had gone and turned her into a balloon animal, as if it had been no big effort at all. The Leprechaun's magic might have played a role in allowing her to be used like a rubber toy, but it had been done with Shepard's two hands.

Tali couldn't move, her arms wrapped around her ankles and her neck caught between what she assumed to be the middle of her torso and one of her legs. She had been reduced to a mere plaything and it hurt her all the more that it had been her own fault. Shepard was like this because of her after all, just like the Leprechaun said.

The Leprechaun laughed so hard that his eyes started to water. He clapped his hands over and over again. He walked over, kicked the balloon girl aside, and pat his new monster friend on the knee. That was as high as he could hope to reach with Shepard's towering figure.

"I think we'll be getting along well, Destroyer! You're already just as I hoped you would be! Nothing short of incredible! Now let's go! We have some cockroaches we need to clear out of the corridors of MY Omega!"

Shepard nodded his head. "Understood, my master."

The goons crowded around the helpless, hopeless, twisted form of Tali lying on the ground. She had started crying, so there was a puddle of tears forming around her head.

"What should we do with this one, boss?"

The Leprechaun led the Destroyer towards the door. He waved his hand at the lot of them. "Go hang her up with the rest of my 'decorations'. That's a good place to put her, now that I'm through with her."

TO BE CONTINUED!!

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by DiegoSandiego  
> Written by Borin23


End file.
